Zenith High
by Panzerkampfwagen1944
Summary: Zenith High, one of Britain's school ships is an interesting place, with lots of sports being exclusively available to said ships. Each country with a port has at least one school ship that competes in said exclusive sports. Follow the school as they go to compete in the Shensha-do championships in an attempt to become some of the best around! (SYOC OPEN)(AU)
1. Chapter Prologue

**Zenith High**

 **A/N**

 _So, after watching both KanColle, GuP and HOTD Again I decided to make a fic on GuP due to the possibilities. This will be a SYOC Fic as I'm not anywhere near creative enough to come up with enough characters for tons of tank crews, schools and such. If im correct this is also the first GuP SYOC Fic out there, but never-mind that, Onwards with the Prologue! (Edit 13/02/2017 - I Forgot to mention that this story takes place at the same time as the events of the series. This is an AU Though so try to ignore small differences in the timelines - all main characters / commanders are 17 or above._

* * *

 **03/03/2014 – 1:00 PM**

I walked out of the store as rain poured down on me, an angry look on my face as my hat got wet. I had just left school early as I had no more classes to attend and my club wasn't on today. I Hated academy-ship life – You have the WORST Internet connection, nearly everyone knows everyone and you constantly feel sea-sick.

I was on the Academy ship Zenith High, named after the same high-school I attend daily. The ship was of British origin and nearly everyone on the ship is from Britain, with me and a few others being exceptions, myself being from Germany – There were a few other, smaller schools on the ship, but Zenith High was the 'figurehead', so to say.

Scowling, I reached the apartment complex with my usual angry expression – I hated nearly everything with a habit.

I heard a gasp behind me as I let out a huge sigh as I knew what was coming. "Hey there Karl, how's it going? Good? Good. I was wondering if you cou- "I immediately cut off her rant with a raised hand

"No, Alice. Just no." I calmly replied as my eye twitched. I was in a drenched male school uniform holding a shopping bag and she thinks it's a good idea to stop me. For the **FIFTH TIME THIS MONTH.**

I ignored her as I walked up 2 flights of stairs, my nails digging into my hands as I resisted the urge to yell at her. I was finally at the door to my apartment and I immediately dropped the bag I had held and rushed for the key, wanting to escape this Ecstatic girl.

"Soisaidthatifyoudontdoittheniwillhavetodoitandidontwanttodoit- "She continued in one long sentence as I finally unlocked the blasted door. Kicking it open I pulled in the bag I was carrying and slammed the door on her face with a resounding ***BANG***

Breathing in deeply, I let out a breath slowly with my eyes closed, locking the door before she could open it and continue my **GOD** she was annoying – How anyone could get along with her confused me.

The apartment itself was extremely simple – A bathroom to my left through a door, a Kitchen on my right and in front of me a Bed, TV, Computer, table and complimenting chairs. Throwing the bag on the Kitchen floor I ran up to my bed and proceeded to flop on it, making it just as drenched with water as I was.

I smiled as I sunk into the mattress, only then did I get a phone call. At the worst possible time. My smile instantly removed, I adopted an angry expression as I pulled out the phone – It was Alice Shale **AGAIN**. I'm sure I had already blocked her number, but It might be a new phone or a borrowed one. I immediately hung up on her and got the number blocked – I wanted **NOTHING** to do with that girl.

I simply lied on the bed and drifted off – It was usual for me to go to bed **WAY** too early as I enjoyed to get up **EXTREMELY** Early to be able to do more in the morning. I smiled as my anger disappeared and I went into a dreamland.

* * *

 **SYOC FORM (Can be found on my profile)**

 **Name:** Karl Geier

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Male

 **Sexuality:** Heterosexual

 **Country of Origin:** Germany

 **Appearance (Be descriptive):** A pale man with brown eyes and blonde hair, He has no freckles or other spots across his face. He weighs 110 lb's and is very skinny – Veins can be seen on the back of his hands if you look closely. He stands at a mere 5'9ft tall.

 **Fear(s):** Bugs/Insects, Public Speaking, The Unknown, Anything out-of-the ordinary

 **Like(s):** Tanks, Computers, Dogs and other pets, extremely strong mints, Music, Smart & Calm people, Cooking, Planning, Painting

 **Dislike(s):** Rain, Crowds, staying up late, anyone who lies, those who can't maintain a certain level of composure for extended periods of time, Ecstatic People, being late, Not being ready for something, Bullies, Clowns, Vegetables.

 **Habit(s):** Twitching his thumbs every now and then when nervous or worried

 **Strength(s):** Tactics, Painting, Driving, Hardworking, Team player, Effective at communicating when with a small group or in a large group that he knows well, Great at Organizing things

 **Weakness(s):** Nervous, Controlling, Debater, Lazy (Requires a Motive), Too focused on small details from time to time.

 **Secret(s):** Has a small old teddy in the form of a dog hidden under the bed.

 **Disabilities (If any):** None

 **Background:** Karl was born in Berlin, Germany on the 5th of April, 1997 to a family or Austrian Origin. He was an Only child and as such got a lot of privileges, most of which he rarely used. His father died on the 8th of December, 2002 in a car-crash involving a truck. To get away from it all he and his mother moved to Britain, where they lived peacefully in London, Karl attending 'Mountain High', a relatively cheap school located in the suburbs. They lived there till 2012, where they got the opportunity to live on a 'School ship', which was a converted carrier, and attend school and such there while being able to try out tons of unique sports available nearly exclusively to the School Ships. They were given 2 One-bed apartments next to each-other, where they still live to this day.

 **Family History:** Karl's great-grandfather served in WW2 as a gunner for a Panzer, he died fighting the British. Karl was named after his great-grandfather. His mother, Emilia Geier is 45 with long, blonde hair, Tanned skin and Red eyes. She works as a Barber near the apartment complex they live at. Karl's father, Gustav Geier, was nicknamed 'GG' due to his name. He had trimmed blonde hair, Pale skin and Yellow eyes

 **Crew Seat in a Tank? (Gunner, Driver, Commander, ETC.):** Commander

 **Club(s):** Shensha-do

 **Catchphrase(s):** "This is a disappointment", "I hate (Insert thing here)"

 **Personality (Be extremely descriptive if you can):** Karl, to put it simply, hates nearly EVERYTHING that cannot be logically justified and anything that he believes shouldn't be working. He's extremely hostile and angry and can usually be seen with an angry expression or a frown. He has very few friends due to his hostile attitude and not many people like him, let alone talk to him.

 **Favorite** **Vehicle(s):** The SMK (Russian WW2 Tank), Dodge RAM, Volvo S90

 **Favorite** **Music Genre(s):** Classic, Pop, Harmonic Rock.

 **How do they react around Friends?:** Karl will keep a neutral expression around friends and occasionally joke with them, but will usually just respond to what they say and leave it at that

 **How do they react around Strangers?:** Karl will either ignore them or just give them an angry glare

 **How do they react around Family?:** Karl is calm around family and usually happy, adorning either a smile or a neutral expression. He won't swear around family and tends to speak German around family rather than English

 **How do they react around Enemies?:** He stays calm and treats them as he treats strangers, just with a much more aggressive and offensive posture/stance when around them.

 **How do they react around their Crush?:** Just as he would around strangers, the only difference being that he will occasionally glance at them while glaring at someone else

 **How do they react around Bullies?:** Just as how he would react around enemies, main difference being that he will throw insults the bullies way as soon as said bully makes either physical contact or begins a verbal assault

 **How do they react around Idiots?:** He'll scowl when they mess up with something that could be avoided, but other than that he would treat them like strangers.

 **How do they react around anyone with a Disability?:** Same as strangers, if it's a friend with the disability then Karl will treat them the same and so on.

 **Uniform (Give me different uniforms for different occasions and seasons if you can):** He usually adorns the school uniform of dark blue suit pants and a blue blazer with white shirt. He tends to wear glasses and wears his great-grandfathers Beret. When not in school uniform he is wearing a White jacket with a simple blue shirt under it, blue jeans complimenting the shirt but not fitting with the jacket. He doesn't wear the Beret when not in school uniform. He sleeps in what he wears and has no Pajamas. For formal occasions, he wears a normal black tuxedo and his Beret & Glasses. When out in the winter or in a cold environment he will wear a brown duster and a brown Unshunka, a black shirt under the duster with black pants fitting with the shirt. He always wore the same black trainers no matter the occasion.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Hopefully all viewers can enjoy this as it's being made. If your OC Isn't good enough then it will be denied – You can send in a maximum of 3 OC's and if all 3 Fail, then you can't send any. DO NOT Put an OC in the review section, only PM me them._


	2. Chapter 1

**Zenith High**

 **03/03/2014 – 5:32 PM**

( _Italics = German_ / Normal = English / Underline = Japanese)

My eyes snapped open and my pupils shrunk as I heard a loud knock on the door. I was still in my dirty school uniform and it was beginning to go dark out. I jumped up from my bed and frowned, before taking off my uniform and putting on a new one, ready for tomorrow.

Whoever was at the door continued knocking as I did this, and I knew who this was knocking. It was my mother – we ate dinner together at 5:30 nearly all the time, considering how we couldn't get a 2-room apartment and only 2 one bedroom apartments.

Rushing over to the door I swung it open and smiled as I saw the familiar figure of my mother standing before me, her long blonde hair swaying from a breeze coming through a nearby window. I politely gestured for her to come in as she simply closed her eyes, smiled and nodded towards me in a quick notion of thanks.

Closing the door behind her, she immediately started a conversation as I struggled to keep a consistent smile _"Did you get everything from the store, Karl?"_

" _Yes mother"_ I responded respectfully, to which she began looking through the bag on the floor, finding everything she asked for inside

" _Then let's start cooking!"_ She said jovially with a smile, the ingredients I got from the store laying in front of us on a counter

* * *

It didn't take long to make the Chicken Tikka Masala we wanted – Roughly 20 or so minutes, but it was Delicious. Exquisite, if you will. It was roughly 6:00 PM now so I had more than enough time to complete the Art homework I had to do by tomorrow. I'm a last-minute guy when it comes to homework, although I probably won't do it even if I say I will.

" _So, Karl, How's the club going?"_ She asked with a smile, her red eyes piercing my own eyes.

" _Good, all things considering. When we reach the next port, we should be getting the 2 tanks we bought"_ I stated with a smile, referring to the 2 Landship MkV's we bought for our Shensha-Do team, which I suggested due to them having multiple guns.

" _What tanks do the club use and own at the moment then?"_ She asked, leaning into her chair on the opposite side of the table we sat at.

" _We currently have 2 Cromwell Mk. V Medium tanks, an A34 Comet and a Conqueror Mk2"_ I stated, proud of the arsenal the club had under its control

" _Why get WW1 Landships when you can get WW2 Tanks?"_ My mother, Emilia Geier, asked politely

" _You see, WW1 Landships are cheaper than any WW2 Multi-gun tank as most multi-guns are rare or in short supply. I would have loved to have a few SMK's but there are only 3 available to buy at Ridiculous prices"_ I responded with a frown. I was the current commander of the Shensha-do club / team and as such I had to decide with my Lieutenants what we should get and what we should do.

She nodded knowingly _"I'll be taking my leave now, I have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow, and waking up here isn't one of them"_ I smiled at this as I watched her walk out of the door. As soon as it shut with its usual resounding ***BANG*** I scowled.

I wasn't scowling at my mother, but just at how un-presentable I was when she came knocking. It's my mother and I should be smart when I see her. Looking at the bowls we ate the curry we made from, I quickly stacked them and put them in the sink before jumping on my bed and sighing. I had a lot to do tomorrow and i honestly couldn't be bothered to do any goddamn homework.

* * *

I felt something vibrate in my pocket as I shuffled around in my, before groggily opening my eyes. It was barely light out and as such I had more than enough time to get ready for school. My phone continued to vibrate as my silent alarm went off in my pocket.

Whipping out the phone, due to a lack of grip I sent it flying across the room and towards the bathroom door. I stared at it for a minute straight before sighing – Knowing my luck I had probably cracked the screen or something stupid.

Hopping up from bed I shook my head to help me wake up a bit, nearly knocking myself out in the process. I walked over to my phone, a Samsung S4, and turned off the alarm before looking at the time – 5:46 AM – More than enough time to do anything I need to do. I leave at about 7:30 for an 8 AM Start anyways. Although I am just down the road from the school, I left 30 minutes early so I could head up to the shops and grab a drink or two.

Walking to the kitchen I grabbed a bowl from a cupboard, a spoon from the same cupboard, a box of Shreddies, some milk from the fridge and combined them to make my usual bowl of cereal. It was gone in less than 2 minutes.

Grabbing my Beret and wallet that sat on the table, I put it on and shoved the wallet in my pocket, unlocking the door to my apartment, walking out and locking it behind me. I needed a bag urgently after my last one quite literally split in half.

Walking down the 2 flights of stairs I noticed a familiar face – It was one of my two Lieutenants – His name was Adam Carrot, but everyone just called him 'Car' or 'Carrot'. He stood at 5'4 ft. tall with black, messy hair, Green eyes fitting with his hair and tanned skin. He was also the gunner in the Conqueror Mk 2 that we had.

"Car, how's it going?" I asked him in perfect English, my German accent slipping in slightly

Most students lived in apartments near the school, so when he practically fell over when he heard my voice confused me "Karl!" He whisper-shouted angrily. I might have surprised him…

"What?" I responded with a smug grin as he threw a pencil at my nose. It connected, doing absolutely nothing but annoying me. To this I frowned "I hate pencils" I stated with an angry glare towards the pencil in question.

He chuckled to this before walking off. It's how he was – He'd abruptly walk off from a conversation to continue something, and I didn't mind this at all, it just gave me more alone time. Walking towards the door the first thing I noticed was the heavy rain outside "I hate rain" I scowled as I walked out and towards the local shopping center. The center itself was 24/7, But not all the shops were.

On the way, I passed multiple small stores, a Shensha-Do store and the usual store I went to, before finally reaching my Destination; Zenith Shopping Center, or ZSC as everyone called it. Walking in I saw some people milling around, a few fellow students milling around stores as I went up an escalator to the clothes store I needed to get to.

I don't note the names of stores too often, but I knew that this place was one of the best to go for good deals – With my usual angry expression I walked over to the bags and looked. The majority were too small and others were too big, before I found something that I could use easily, it's tag stated its name proudly: Osprey Farpoint.

The bag was in varying shades of Grey and I instantly grabbed it. It was small enough to be useful in small spaces and it was big enough to hold anything I might need. I bought it quickly before rushing out of the ZSC. I never liked staying in there with so many people for so long.

* * *

It was now 8:00pm on a Friday, and on Fridays I had no lessons, just my Shensha-Do club. I was in the gate and at the tanks in no time, examining them – We would reach the port on Monday, and I had till then to get 2 more tank crews. I had visited the shop on the way to school and grabbed 4 4-packs of Monster Energy Absolute Zero, the cans in my bag that hung from the barrel of a Cromwell.

I must wait for at least my tank crew and another tank crew to arrive before we could begin any form of training or exercise, and considering it's a Friday, that's going to take a while. "I hate Fridays" I scowled as I tested my patience. This was going to be a **VERY** long day, I can tell.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Please leave feedback on this, it will be greatly appreciated and it will help me better my writing skills. SYOC Will be open for a long time, so keep sending me them if you can. Massive thanks to those who have taken their time to read everything._

 _-Panzer_


	3. Chapter 2

**Zenith High**

 **04/03/2014 – 8:22 AM**

( _Italics = German_ / Normal = English / Underline = Japanese)

* * *

It had taken around 20 minutes for everyone to get here, and all the crews stood before me for our four tanks. We needed 2 more crews consisting of 9 crew members for the Landships. That's a total of 16 more people – 6 as Gunners (Two on the 57-mm 6-Pounders & The other 4 manning the 4 .303 Machine-guns), A commander, A driver and a Radio Operator. The Landship would way more due to the extra man, but it should hold together.

Looking at the assorted people before me as they idly chatted, I coughed into my hand to get their attention

"Settle down" I said calmly, although they seemed to ignore me. Taking the can of monster that I had in my hand, I simply threw it as the drink sprayed the crews

Each of them announced their displeasure by yelling at me, to which I simply yelled back **"EACH OF YOU GET IN LINE NOW AND SHUT UP!** _ **Dummkopfs!"**_

I sighed as each of them slowly began to shut up "Alrighty then. If you haven't heard already, at the next port we are getting our 2 new tanks" to which some of them gasped and began talking

"Shut up. Right, the tanks are old and require large crew's, but should be effective when used correctly" I stated angrily as the driver of our Comet spoke out randomly

"So, What type of tank is it? There's no point in building suspense!" She said as she held a can of black spray-paint in her left hand, her finger seemingly 'itching the trigger' so to say.

"The tanks we have bought are Landships, Minerva" My eye twitched as they gasped again

Minerva Noir was her full name and she stood at only 4'5 ft tall. She was our merry band's delinquent, or ' _Dummkopf_ ' As I call her. She has long, pure white hair that reached down to her ass and light blue tired eyes. She wore the school uniform but always wore that long-coat of hers that, quite literally, reached the goddamn floor. Other than that, I didn't know too much about her.

"Why did you get us Landships instead of some Panzers or something that's actually decent?" Another girl spoke out, to which my eye twitched again as I angrily sighed

"The Landships were cheap and have multiple guns. They should be good when concealed in urban environments or forests, and the large crew can help spot enemies, making them valuable scouts" I explained as she nodded, satisfied with my answer

"Well, that'll help… But how many people will we need to have a full crew in a Landship?" Car asked from his position at the front of the group

"We'll need 18 New members before we have a chance in using them to their maximum potential, and I swear to god if you even dare to gasp I will throw a can of Monster at you" I threatened

"Right, In order to get the people we need I want you lot to go advertise the club passively, putting up flyers and handing out apps to possible candidates" I swiftly stated

"Have you already made an Application?" Car asked with a smug grin on his face and a raised eyebrow

I looked away from the crowd "No…" I stated as they began laughing at the situation.

"Simmer down. Car, why don't you do the application then? I've got to meet with some people and see if we can secure a position in the Japanese Regional Games" I stated evilly

"Japanese Regional? Why aren't we entering the European Regionals?" Minerva asked as she began drawing a smiley face on the floor with the spray paint

"Because in the European Regionals, everyone uses bloody Abrams and Chieftains to the point where it's not even fun. In the Japanese regional, however, there's a large diversity in equipment and availability. Plus, there are a lot of competitors, and as such more people to beat." After saying this I threw a full can of monster at her from my bag

"Hey! What was that for?" She complained

"One – You asked a normal question for once, so have a can of monster. 2 – **STOP SPRAY-PAINTING THE BLOODY FLOOR** _ **DUMMKOPF!**_ " I yelled as a smirk slowly appeared on her face, before she burst out in laughter, some of the others joining in on the banter.

"Dismissed" I told them with an extremely small smirk of my own on my face. I feel as though a surprise friendly match with an enemy will help us improve…

* * *

An hour ago, the de-briefing took place and an hour ago, everyone set off to recruit more people to join our club. I had called various people and talked with multiple event administrators to secure us a position, and I had barely managed to get us one. There were roughly 29 schools competing as it was, and there were only 3 spots left. We got VERY lucky.

We have never been in a tournament outside of the EU and I could tell the good 18 other members of the club (Not including me) were going to enjoy this. I had already contacted a friend and requested a friendly against them. They were called 'Calling School' or something, I just knew the initials were 'CS'. They were from Britain like us, just that they didn't go with the Abram's bias everyone seems to have over there. They used a mix of old and new like us.

I heard a knock on the door to the office I sat in, to which I simply said "Come in" with a scowl

There stood before me were 5 people, 2 men and 3 women, each holding a form that Car made, and if Car made it, it's probably horrendously easy to fill in

"We've filled in the applications to become a part of the club, but we were never told where you hand in the form, so we just came right here" I simply raised my eyebrow at this and looked at the lead girl who was just talking, leaning forward on my chair

"Leave the forms with me, I'll review them and notify you if you are accepted" to which they simply nodded and took their leave, the 5 forms stacked on my desk.

I took the application that was on the top of the pile and looked at the questions, and to my surprise it was a reasonably good application. I'd have to… thank him for making it later.

* * *

4 of them got accepted, one of them failing a set word count 3 times. Since then I have had over 30 more applications and I had to choose which to accept. We had 14 spaces left and, out of the 30 applications, 20 reached the word-count and all requirements required to join.

I could do 2 things here: Select 14 at random to join and give the others the opportunity to join when there's a space, or I could recruit all of them now in case we get a hold of another tank.

I immediately chose the second option as I texted them individually with their results, telling them to meet me at my office for a quick interview. They had to give phone-numbers as a part of the forum, so that wasn't a problem at all.

In little to no time I had a team of 24 in front of me, 13 females and 11 males.

"Alrighty then, let's get this underway" I said as I stood up, re-adjusting the positioning of my Beret

"Before any of you ask questions, I have one thing to say: Not all of you will be in a tank straight away as we have a lack of tanks as of now" to which some let out disappointed noises

"As the form stated, you will be a part of one of the 2 crews needed for our two Landship MkV's. Two of you however will need to be reserves, in case anyone gets injured on the field. Any volunteers?" I said as they looked to one another.

2 female students eventually stepped forward. They were taking one for the team and as such I got my devilish selection process underway

"Right, you two, you are going to be the commanders of the Landships then, as you're the ones willing to take one for the team, you will probably be good at leading crews." I said as they stood looking at me with a shocked expression, one of them letting out a girly Squee in delight, as the others looked around dumbfounded

"Right, now we need 2 Radio operat- "I stopped talking as I noticed 2 females constantly talking at the back. They were whispering, but I still noticed it. Well, seems like we found our radio operators

"You two! At the back! You're the radio operators for the sole reason of you don't shut the hell up when someone's talking! Jesus, your worse than even _Dummkopf_ When it comes to talking!" They looked saddened at the position, clearly wanting something else before nodding, accepting the position. They still get to ride around in tanks, after all.

It was hard to decide a driver as everyone seemed eager to drive, and as such I chose the 2 people who didn't seem like they wanted to drive too much, a boy and a girl

"Alright, everyone else is a gunner, except for 2 of you being reserves. I want one driver, _Komman-_ I mean Commander and one Radio Operator to go to each side of the room, from which you will pick your gunners in turns. When there are only two people left, said two people will be reserves!" I smirked as my plan came to an end, 2 separate squads for the Landships standing on either side of the room

* * *

I had assigned both tank crews their call signs – The tank with the girl who went 'Squee' (Who I later found out was called Mary, the other commander being called Joanne) was known as 'Ecstatic' as the crew lead by Joanne was known as 'Silence' due to Joanne's lack of enthusiasm at the spot of commander

They all knew we were getting the Landships on Monday, having the Friendly on Wednesday and Starting the National's on Friday. They were more than happy and I was more than annoyed at everyone's lack of seriousness. I had already taught them the basics over paper. Everything was set and ready for them, all they needed were the tanks themselves.

Everything was coming together and I was surprisingly happy, considering my usual hostile mood. I never did get the chance to thank car, either… I'll have to throw a can at him sooner or later.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Feedback would be appreciated. Next up is training! And if you ask how they got spots in a JAPANESE Regional when they are British, their sole excuse was 'School Ship' as the ship is currently in Japanese waters to reach the port they are getting the Landships from._

 _-Panzer_


	4. Chapter 3

**Zenith High**

 **07/03/2014 – 9:00**

( _Italics = German_ / Normal = English / Underline = Japanese)

* * *

"So, we're looking for what again?" Car asked as he, my other lieutenant Jaqueline and I walked calmly down the road. We were currently at the port and looking for the place where we are picking up our Landships

"Some place called 'Dave's Storage' or something in Japanese, I don't know" Jaqueline (Jaq for short) responded

Jaq was the Commander of the Conqueror Mk2, the same one that Car was the gunner in. Jaq stood at roughly 5'6 ft. tall with black hair put in a ponytail, grey eyes fitting with the hair colour.

I spotted a large warehouse to our left on the other side of the road, a large sign on it. I didn't know Japanese writing too well, but there was the word Storage on the sign, and that meant we had a lead.

I pointed towards the mentioned warehouse "There" I simply scowled

"Wait… How are we going to transport the Landships?" Jaq asked – It was a good question, but I could drive tanks, so could Jaq as I made sure that every commander or radio operator knows how to do both so if one gets knocked out then the operator or commander can replace them.

"We'll drive them out you _Schweinhund_ " I scowled as he simply nodded in understanding. I had already thrown a can at him as I said I would, but I really wanted to throw another. We safely crossed the road and opened the door to what I could presume to be an office

"Ah, welcome! Are you here to pick up the Landships?" I heard someone say

Looking to my right I saw a short man with brown hair and green eyes staring at us. We were in school uniform so I could only assume he knew we were here for our tanks

"That is correct" I said in clear Japanese, although my German accent slipped in slightly

"Follow me!" He ordered us Jovially – We followed him through a back door and into the warehouse itself – The lights were off and he eagerly flicked a switch on the wall

There in front of us were 2 Top-notch Landship Mk. V's with guns and everything on – He walked over to a garage door and opened it, showing us the road and made a gesture as though to go with them

I looked at him with confusion "Can we get the keys to the Landships before you just let us go?" I said with an unamused expression

He threw 2 sets of keys at me as I chucked the keys of the Landship to my left to Jaq as I got in the Landship on my right – Car hopping in with me.

This certainly wasn't an original Landship as proven by the heavily modified engine, Key ignition and Pristine guns and such. I sat down in the ridiculously comfy seat and put the key in the ignition as its engine roared to life, Car holding on for dear life as the engine rumbled loudly

Pressing on the pedals at my feet, the Landship lurched forward as Car looked out the door on the side, where the gun is, telling me that Jaq was following behind and as such we left the building slowly, the garage doors closing behind us

I could barely see where I was going as there was only a small window to see through, I heard a slam as Car closed the door near the right-hand gun as he inspected it.

"I just realised… Who the hell is going to be loading?" He said as he looked at one of the Landships 2 Cannons

"The gunners reload the guns they fire themselves you idiot" I scowled as I focused on the road, noticing multiple people looking towards our Landships and cars moving out of the way. This was going to be one long drive…

* * *

We were finally back on the ship and we were at the school gates – It had taken roughly 2 hours to drive here through traffic in these slow beasts, but now that we had them, all we needed to do is load them and train the crews as in two days we have the friendly with CS.

We drove through the car park and to the tank garages where our current 4 tanks sat peacefully and we parked the Landships next to each other. Silencing the loud roars of the engines and pulling out the key, I whipped out my phone and immediately got on the line to Elizabeth, the Automobile Club Leader, as these tanks would be no use if they didn't load up the shells and check they run.

After calling her, i put my phone back in my pocket and exited the tank with my eyes closed, shutting its door behind me as Car was already out. As I opened them I noticed we had a… rather large crowd – albeit most were members but there were quite a few Randoms thrown in the mix. They muttered to themselves as I glared at them intensely

" **You lot have places to be! Get outta here before I bury you alive!** " I yelled at them as most of them ran off, the Landship crews and Elizabeth and her Club being the only ones staying aside from my Lieutenants.

"Elizabeth, can you and your crew check on the tanks as i asked?" I asked her calmly as I repositioned my Beret

Elizabeth was the head of the Automobile club who stood at 5'3 ft. She had medium length black hair tied in a ponytail with dark brown eyes and a Fake left arm painted red and black. The main reason we knew each other was because I'm the current leader of the Shensha-Do club.

"Sure, although if it's broke I can dam well fix it!" She stated proudly and puffed her chest

"Sure, Sure, Good luck with that – Landship crews! When they are done with the Landships I want you lot to get in your designated seats, the Landship on my left will be Ecstatic's" I said pointing to the Landship I was in "And the Landship to my right will be Silence's – Feel free to paint on a squad symbol or whatever, just don't make it multi-coloured as we need it to be camouflaged" I warned as I noticed Elizabeth with an evil glint in her eye… I didn't have a good feeling about this

Looking towards my two Lieutenants, I began speaking "Once the Landships are ready, I want you to train the lot of them, Jaq training Silence and Car training Ecstatic. Make sure they don't mess up my Comet too" I said – I was the current commander of the Comet, but If we ever got an SMK, I was instantly going to command that whether anyone liked it or not.

"Dismissed." I said callously before walking away from everyone, making a 'go do what you've been told to do' gesture with my left hand – I had lessons to attend in roughly 4 minutes and I wasn't going to be late.

* * *

It was the middle of the lesson as i heard a loud beep from a nearby Inter-com **"Karl Geier please report to the principles office immediatley, Karl Geier to the Principals office, thank you!"** as it buzzed off... It sounded like someone stole a Tesco's intercom and decided to use it at the school.

Standing up from my seat in the class i made my way out the door and to the principals office, where i politely knocked

"Come in!" I heard the principal yell

The principal was your average man, with an average build and height, but his eyes and hair colour strayed away from the average - He had dark red hair and Grey eyes, and noone rightly knew if it was dyed or not, and to be honest i couldn't care less.

"You called?" I stated evenly, not wanting to have any trouble

"We need to talk about your club"

* * *

 **A/N**

 _Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, I was tired when I wrote it. Big thanks to Vaati Star for sending in his/her 2 OC's (Elizabeth & Minerva). I'll probably upload another chapter tomorrow if I have the time, if not then the day after! If you have any ideas or suggestions/questions then don't be afraid to PM me them and I'll answer/respond to them to the best of my ability!_

 _-Panzer_


	5. Chapter 4

**Zenith High**

 **07/03/2014 – 1:28 PM**

( _Italics = German /_ Normal = English / Underline = Japanese)

* * *

"What part of the club do you want to talk about?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as he leaned forward on his chair

"Funding" He responded with a deadpan, to which I raised my eyebrow even more

"You see, although your club has been raking in small amounts of popularity, you haven't actually WON anything with the vehicles you've bought and you haven't used all of the funding given" To which I simply nodded

"So here's the deal – If you can't win a tournament by the end of this year, we are halving your funding, but if you win then you get to keep your current funding amount" He said as he leaned back on his while I frowned

"I guess we have no choice in the matter… _Scheisse_ " I said, muttering the last word quietly

He stood up and held out his hand "I'm glad we can understand each other and I wish you the best of luck in the Regionals"

Shaking his hand, I nodded towards him and took my leave, heading back to class… I was going to have to notify the team about this at some point, or at least the Lieutenants.

* * *

 **7:12 PM**

I walked up to my apartment door with my school clothes still on and opened it, expecting my mother to be at the door, yet instead there before me stood my two lieutenants and Miner- I mean, _Dummkopf!_

"What in the name of all that is holy on this _Verdammt_ planet are you doing here?" I scowled as they looked at me with raised eyebrows

"We were just here to pass on a message – Tomorrow one of the schools we are facing wanted to meet us for a chat" Jaq responded as I raised my eyebrow and twitched my fingers a bit

"Which school is it?" was my simple request

"St. Gloriana – From what I can tell, it's something they do with all of their opponents, talk to them before fighting" Car answered as Minerva idly juggled duct-tape behind the two lieutenants

"Tell them that we accept a meeting, but it's going to have be on our ship, not theirs" To which they nodded, before standing there idly

"What's the OTHER reason you came here?" I asked impatiently as I tapped my foot against the floor

"Oh, we just came to tell you that we taught the new guys most of the stuff they need to know about the guns" Minerva responded as the duct-tape seemed to disappear from her hands

"I can tell there's more to this…" I said with a scowl "Spit it out, I don't have all day"

"Fine, we're here to invite you to the party going on next door" Car said half-heartedly

"It's REALLY Fun! Liz' told me to go get you so here we are!" Minerva said jovially as I looked for the duct-tape that disappeared from her. Entirely.

"…I might go, but first I have stuff to do, so I'll see you there" at which point I closed the door and closed my eyes, sighing

In truth, I hated parties, especially large ones like the one they're on about, but I don't want to upset any of my club's members by not going, but by god I will get my revenge on Elizabeth for this! I picked up my phone and called my mother

" _Karl, what is it that you need?_ " My mother requested patiently

" _I'm going to be attending a party next door today, so don't expect me to be in – Just wanting to notify you_ " I told her

" _Fine, but if you come home drunk I will personally slap you till your sober!_ " To which she hung up abruptly – Now was the time to change into something acceptable, and as this felt like a non-formal party I wasn't going to wear my tux.

I took off my school uniform and put on a blue shirt and White jacket, before putting on white trousers and wearing my usual white shoes. I wasn't going to take my beret or glasses, but I'd be damned if I didn't bring something, and as such I digged through my fridge and brought out a 24 pack of Pepsi Max cans.

Walking out of my door and locking it behind me, I went to the party with drinks in hand

* * *

To put it simply, the party was surprisingly good – It wasn't crowded, everyone was friendly and I had a half decent time for once, I also got the opportunity to tell everyone that we're competing in the 64th Tournament in Japan, which earned a few odd looks.

I hadn't told them about our funding problem yet, but I'd tell them when the time came, there's no need to rush it after all. It was roughly 9:00 PM, way past when I would have fallen asleep, so the first thing I did when I pushed through the door was flop on my bed, and my god was tomorrow going to be hectic at first…

* * *

 **08/03/2014 – 7:22 AM**

I was late and I was going to have to skip breakfast if I wanted to be ready in time, and as such I was going to – I had slept in my party clothes, so I quickly swapped them for my school clothes, putting on my Beret as I thought about uniforms in general.

I grabbed my bag as I thought of the club in a uniform that will alternate from the normal school uniform…

I was going to have to talk to the principal about that, but first I must go to school, get through the first four periods and meet up with the peeps from St. Gloriana at the school entrance.

* * *

The first four lessons were a breeze, and so was the walk to school. No one dared interfere with my work and I sat alone during break and lunch thinking about possible uniforms we could have if the idea got accepted by the Principal.

Currently I was standing at the school gate, waiting patiently – Cars rarely passed by the school entrance as it's a straight road towards it, no other turnings, so I should know when they're here.

Speaking of them, that's them there in the Chevvy Tahoe… I think. No, wait, I was right as there's the St. Gloriana emblem on the side of it, with our emblem being a Mountain with a blue top surrounded by a blue circle, the words Zenith High repeating around said circle.

The Tahoe came to a stop at the side of the road near the entrance as I saw 3 people hop out, all of which were female, one with a red uniform, blue eyes and Blonde hair, another with long blonde hair and seemingly purple eyes and a dark blue uniform, and the final with blue eyes and orange hair done up in a bun at the back, wearing the same uniform as the last person.

"Is it safe to assume that you are the Captain of Zenith High's Shensha-Do club?" the one in red asked calmly in what I could only describe as a 'Positively British Accent'

"Yes, that would be me. If you wouldn't mind following me to my office, I'm sure we can discuss things there" I said as they nodded, following me to my office located near the Tank's storage garage

Sitting down on my chair, I pulled out 3 more and opened a window, reaching under my desk and grabbing a few cans of Pepsi Max and putting them on the desk "Sorry I don't have any other beverages on me or around at the moment, I'm running a bit low, what with me drinking all of them" I told them as I leaned towards them on my chair

"So, What're your names? I didn't quite catch them when we first met" I requested evenly – First impressions are always the most important

"While we don't give out actual names, we go by the names of different types of Tea, and as such I'm Darjeeling" The one in red, or Darjeeling responded

The one with orange hair was next in line "…I'm Orange Pekoe" she answered plainly, clearly too shy to continue the conversation, which I could entirely understand

"And you?" I asked as I looked towards the girl with long blonde hair

"Hmm? What? Oh! Sorry, I was busy thinking of original jokes – Assam" she stated evenly

"Oh? Please do tell me one" I asked with genuine interest as Darjeeling prepared herself from the look of it

"I wasn't originally going to get a brain transplant, but then I changed my mind" to which I kept a deadpan, before smirking and then bursting out in laughter, Darjeeling joining in as our anti-laughter defences crumbled "Nice one" I smirked

"Enough chit-chat, I'm curious as to what tanks you have at your disposal" I asked seriously

"The feeling's mutual then" Darjeeling responded as I stood up

"How about this – If I show you the tanks we have, will you tell me what tanks you lot have at your disposal?" I offered as they looked to each other, nodding, before looking to me "Done."

I led them outside to the garages and pulled open the large door, revealing our 2 Landships, 2 Cromwell's, our Comet and Conqueror. "An odd, yet seemingly impressive arsenal" Darjeeling commented as she looked towards the Landships and Conqueror

Assam seemed to be studying the general design of the Modified Landships, finding out what's while Pekoe seemed to be focused on the Cromwell Mk. V's, when Darjeeling spoke up "Why do you have old British Landships with your current Arsenal? From what I know, they take large crews to operate" She questioned

"Although they take up large crews, they have multiple guns on each side, which means we have all flanks at least slightly covered, also allowing for flanking or hiding enemies to be spotted easier" To which she nodded as she handed me a sheet of paper

Taking a look at it, it was a list of what tanks they had at their disposal "Well you came prepared, didn't you?" I joked, slightly shocked at how ready she was to hold down a deal

"By failing to prepare, you are preparing to fail" she quoted as I mentally noted the quote "I feel as though this wraps up our little visit, I look forward to facing your interesting arsenal in battle" Darjeeling said as she held out her hand, as we neutrally had a handshake, she and her two envoys leaving the area.

My god was that one interesting encounter, if not the first with a Japanese school, I thought I was going to mess up some Japanese, but I don't think I did. Hopefully this list isn't lying, because if it is I'm going to be more than pissed, I'll be downright Furious!

* * *

 **A/N**

 _Hopefully you enjoyed this slightly different chapter – I purposefully did this differently to other chapters to see if you like it like this or not. PM me your opinions and leave a review on the story if you wish. Another OC will be introduced next chapter (I dont own the quote or the joke, both of them i found from the internet)_

 _-Panzer_


	6. Chapter 5

**Zenith High**

 **09/03/2014 – 11:32 AM**

* * *

The friendly against my old friends was drawing near as the clock on the wall ticked impatiently. We had everything ready and everyone was here, both CS and ZH Teams being pumped for battle.

We have 6 tanks while they had 10 – We have 2 Cromwell's (Cyka & Kappa), 2 Landships (Silence & Ecstatic), My Comet (Battalion) and the Conqueror (Dakka). Minerva was ready in the Comet's driver seat, sitting there waiting as my Radio Operator, Alice leant against a wall, waiting for the time to get into positions.

The gunner of the comet, Drake Lavish, was a boy with black hair and dark green eyes, Pale skin going with the combination. He had a ridiculously fast reaction time and as such I made him the comet's gunner. The Loader's called Sarah Arch, she's got Ginger hair and blue eyes with relatively pale skin – She's a bit of an athlete and she's quite strong, so I picked her as a loader as it's easier for her to load shells than anyone else.

With our teams assembled, most of which (Excluding Minerva) were leaning against a nearby wall, were ready for our first fight in Japan, taking place in the same town we got the Landships from. When the local council got information about it, they demanded it be televised, and as such we are going to be on Live TV as we fight, so we had gathered a small crowd already.

I still had my bag on my back, but I had something special in it, also known as 4 Large speakers which I was going to put on the comet.

"Minerva, Can I borrow some duct-tape?" I ask her as she peeped her head out the hatch of the tank, proceeding to throw it at me.

"Thanks" I scowl as I go up to the front and take off my bag, taking out each speaker and duct taping them to the turret – Now we can spam sick euro-beats while we shoot them. I attached them all to my phone and proceeded to leave my phone at the commander's hatch.

I walked over to the large mass of people called my team and began speaking "Alrighty then, If you _Schweinhunds_ don't already know, these guys have got a decent range of decent tanks, and as such we will need to be careful. They have 6 Crusader Mk. 1's, 2 Matilda's and 2 M10 Tank destroyers. We are going to be doing a Flag-tank game and as such you lot will need to defend our flag tank, the Conqueror, or as you know the squad: Dakka." To which they nodded

"We have a lot of room to manoeuvre in terms of fields, but we have little to no urban areas, where I feel the Landships could perform well if we hid them. The conqueror would also do well in the urban zone due it its 120 MM Cannon with AP Rounds. So, before you drivers go anywhere, head to the Urban zone to the far right of the playing field" I stated as I pointed to the zone on the map that was splayed out on the table in front of me

"Battalion will move with Kappa outside the city and into the wilderness to scout enemy movement. We will have 24 hours from the start to finish the game, and if it's not finished then whoever has the most tanks left wins, so we need to be quick and efficient. Got it?" I seethed to them as they nodded

An intercom on the wall buzzed " **All drivers and crew members to your tanks immediately and head to the starting positions. You have 10 minutes to get there before the game begins** " and with that we all rushed to our respective positions in our respective vehicles, Minerva revving the engine on our Comet.

Each person had a headset to wear to communicate with each other over the engine using the built-in microphone. "Get me on the line to all the other tanks" I asked Alice over our radio, once done she nodded towards me

"All tanks listen up – When the match begins, follow the Comet's lead with the conqueror behind, being flanked by a Cromwell on both sides with both Landships trailing behind, one on each side. All MG Gunners in the Landships are ordered to remain calm and ensure their guns have safety off and AP Rounds loaded. Do not open fire without asking and report anything suspicious. Strict radio-silence will be enforced when the round begins unless it's vital." I tell them as I get a wide variety of Affirmatives from the crews

All of us were in position and it was time to begin as everyone was broadcasted the message. We immediately went for the town.

* * *

My crew and Kappa were waiting just outside on a nearby hill, our tanks woodland camouflage blending us in as we watched for possible targets. Kappa had a 75mm AP Round gun while we had a 77mm HV Round gun. All of our other tanks were positioned in alleys, with the conqueror being hidden in a warehouse, 120MM AP Round gun aiming at the door – Now was the time to wait, or at least it was for Kappa.

"Get me on the line to Kappa" I asked Alice as Sarah, Drake and Minerva chatted in the front. She held out a thumb up to show that I was connected

"Kappa squad, We're going to go search for their location, try and lure them towards the town – Stay in position and notify all of us if you see anyone" I spoke through the radio " **Affirmative** " was their simple response as we drove out of the forest at a relatively high speed, heading towards the middle.

* * *

" **Enemy tanks located, heading towards the town – Permission to fire?** " Kappa radioed in as I picked up my phone and turned on a familiar song "Granted." I replied as the song started up

 **[ watch?v=LvwQDenTgw8 &index=29& \- Otis McDonald – Not for Nothing]**

We sped towards the town as music blared loudly – Hills surrounded the town so we got some sick air on the way, shots getting louder and louder as the judge announced "Two CS Crusaders and one ZH Cromwell have been Eliminated!" If I'm to guess, that was Kappa taking out two Crusaders, a decent fight.

We jumped over the last hill as we spotted a group of four crusaders and the eliminated tanks **"OPEN FIRE!** " I yelled to the crew without the radio as a shot connected with a crusader, their turrets slowly turning towards the comet as we circled them, firing. "A CS Crusader has been eliminated!"

There was still no sign of the Matilda's or M10's though, which was a major problem. I couldn't take out these 3 by myself and as such I radioed in an order to Minerva as the next song ploughed in "Take us to the town, lets show these kids we mean business."

 **[ watch?v=3slZTm3Uf3k &index=23& \- Head to head (With the undead)]**

The crusaders followed behind us, firing shots as Minerva zigzagged and Drake shot the cannon, it facing behind us towards the crusaders that were considerably slower than us. I radioed in to the Landships I was approaching "Landships be ready, I'm leading 3 Crusaders your way" – I didn't get a response as I heard a loud bang nearby, emanating from what I could assume to be an M10 "A ZH Landship has been Eliminated!" I heard as I could assume that Silence had been snuck up on by the other tanks – Their flag tank was a Matilda so I'm hoping it's at the Landships location.

I sped by Ecstatic's Landship as they maintained the radio silence. I peeked out the commander's hole as I listened to the loud music, watching as two of the crusaders were hit in the engine by the Landships 2 Cannons as the last was torn to pieces by the frontal AP .303 LMG "3 CS Crusaders have been eliminated!"

I now stood on the commander's seat as I held on listening to the song, as it came to an end another track coming into play as our position was given away by the sheer noise – We had lost 2 tanks and they had lost 6 so even if we went down, we still had a fair fight.

 **[ watch?v=Hz8KWnS28hc & \- Seven Nation Army [Remix]]**

"Hey, turn off the music, it's getting annoying!" I heard Minerv- _Dummkopf_ yell from her seat

" _Nein!_ " I yelled back in German as we turned a corner, coming face to face with their Flag tank's barrel, which missed due to sheer luck on our part. Our 77mm Gun boomed as it bounced off the Matilda's armour, the Matilda's friends rounding another corner behind us and shooting us, rendering us out as I turned off the music "A ZH Comet has been Eliminated!"

Turning on the radio, I used what little power we had left to say this: "Radio silence is off, It's up to you four now – Defend Dakka and get rid of them!"

* * *

It had been about an hour since we lost and I had been idly chatting with the crew – So far we had lost our other Landship, and they had lost their 2 M-10's to the sheer force of Dakka's 120mm gun, and as such it wa as shots were exchanged.

I really wished I mounted cameras on each turret so I could monitor what they see on my phone, now that I think about it.

A loud boom was heard as I spotted a Matilda race past us as the other Matilda followed behind. I looked in confusion as they began shooting behind them as I heard a familiar squeaking of tracks as Dakka slowly rounded the corner, it's 120MM Gun firing down the road, piercing one of their Matilda's and knocking it out as the Cromwell sped past it in pursuit of the Matilda "A CS Matilda has been Eliminated!"

To be honest, it was quite a funny sight, seeing a Matilda speed away from a Conqueror as they attempted to kill each other. Although the Matilda's were modified to go faster, they still couldn't escape the sheer speed of the Cromwell which caught up to the Matilda as a loud boom was heard emanating from the 75MM Cannon of the Cromwell "The CS Flag tank has been eliminated! ZH Wins!" To which I heard excited radio chatter as Trucks that were on standby headed towards the broken vehicles to pick them up and repair them

* * *

We were all back on the ship after we had said our farewells to our enemies, the CS Shensha-do club. It was a fun and exciting battle that took 5 hours or so, considering travel times and our current time, which was 6:22 PM.

It was fun and a great learning experience for our new Landships, our older members doing well with experience from battles with Chieftains and Abrams. Hopefully we can get everything repaired before the first tourney match though…

* * *

 **A/N**

 _Sorry about not including that OC as I was going to, I just couldn't considering the situation they were going to be in this chapter. New characters were added and more chapters will be released soon!_

 _-Panzer_


	7. Chapter 6

**Zenith High**

 **10/03/2014 – 8:00 AM**

( _Italics = German,_ Normal = English, Underline = Japanese)

* * *

After we had won the Friendly, we were congratulated by our enemies and went back home, our vehicles being repaired by Liz and her crew who volunteered to stay overnight, although I have no idea as to why they would want to. I had talked it over with the team and we had decided to scrap the speakers on the comet, with them being "Funny but distracting" in _Dummkopfs_ Words.

It was currently the start of the first lesson and probably my most hated lesson: Maths. I hated maths not because I couldn't do it, just because of who I was near and how bad the teacher was – She quite literally watches people throw stuff at me and ignores it.

I was at the front of the class with the Commander of the Cromwell crew known as 'Kappa' Carlos Schmidt. He had clean brown hair and grey eyes with extremely pale skin. He stood at roughly 5'6 ft tall and was nearly as hostile as I was, but seemed to hate French people more than anyone else, which had always confused me.

He rarely talked to me but when he did it was when we had to work together or when we were talking about a common interest, such as tanks, anything German and American or drinks.

Behind me sat 3 boys, all whom I disliked to the point where I genuinely despised them: Jack Aldrin, Freddie Demo and Ryan Trout. All of them seemed to look similar with varying heights – Jack being 5'4 ft with Black hair and Blue eyes, Freddie being 4'8 ft with Ginger hair and Blue eyes and Ryan being 5'9 ft with Black hair and Green eyes.

From what I had seen, none of them were particularly strong, but all of them were right douchebags and had a reputation for being annoying. There were 2 other people on the front row who I didn't know too well, but they also got 'bullied' by them as well, the girl on their row being constantly harassed by them too.

The teacher was, if I may, a Jammy Bastard. We had nearly gotten her fired twice but she got away with a warning by sheer luck alone – If only I had more evidence against her.

Everyone had sat down and everyone was ready to start the lesson – my bag being under the table as I held a pen in my hand, beret on my head.

I felt something collide with the back of my head lightly. I ignored it as the teacher began to drone on.

* * *

The first period was chaos. The second period, which was History, was fine. It was now break and as such I had about 20 minutes to go do what I needed to do, such as look at who is competing in the Tournament besides us.

Looking at my phone, I saw the amount of schools I had never heard of before, although I did spot a few familiar schools in the mixture of Randoms, including what I had read up to be previous winners of the tournament. This was going to be extremely interesting.

I still had time to waste and as such I was going to look for something to do, such as talk to _Dummkopf_ who was spraypai- **AW HELL NO!**

" _Dummkopf_ , what in the name of all that is holy are you doing spray-painting **A GIANT TROLLFACE ON THE GODDAMN WALL!** "I seethed as she looked at me with bewilderment. She shrugged at me and continued as I slapped the can out of her hand

I looked towards a window to make sure no one was watching, but when I turned around I saw another can in her hands, the other one still on the floor. " _Gott Helfe Uns…_ She's pulling goddamn cans out of thin air…" I whispered in disbelief as she backed away, her masterpiece being finished as she walked away. I ran from the scene of the crime, refusing to be associated with the madness that I had watched.

I need to figure out that girl's secrets at some point, maybe find out how she stores everything in seemingly thin air as that would help me so much, to the point where I could probably fit a howitzer in my pocket for personal use.

Chuckling at the thought I walked back inside the school through a back entrance, away from the scene of the crime and into the cafeteria where I saw thousands of people sitting in the gigantic hall. Zenith High was technically a University High school, so we had facilities for both and that's why it was so gigantic and why we had so much funding in the first place.

Noting the gigantic que to get food, I looked at what they were serving on this fine day – Salad.

"I Hate salad…" I scowled silently as I walked to the back of the room where an empty table and chairs were – I was one of the only ones to go over here with the odd person wandering over to talk when bored, or when someone needed to talk to me.

I sat down and simply waited for the free period to end my painful boredom.

* * *

It was the final period now and as such it was the period in which I got together with the club for debriefing, training and such.

The teams to all the tanks stood in front of me idly chatting to themselves about unknown topics that would be a mystery to me until I asked about them.

"Alrighty, good work all of you on defeating Calling School in the friendly – props to the crew of Dakka for making those Matilda's run in fear" to which I got a ton of cheering in response

"Alright, settle down… **SETTLE DOWN.** Thanks, now then, We don't have much time today and tomorrow is the start of the tournament. I want you lot to continue and Squad symbols you might have been doing yesterday and repair, refuel and re-arm your tanks. If I find any tanks without Fuel or Ammo by the end of this period I will kick you off this team before you can protest! Do I make myself clear?" I scowled, having to raise my voice to get them to settle down.

I was responded by a series of affirmations as the crews went to their respective tanks as I leant against the comet, my crew in front of me

"So, what're we going to have as a crew symbol of sorts? I've got a few ideas but that's it" Drake said as he began grabbing shells and stocking up the tank

"We could have a picture of multiple tanks on the move" Minerva joyfully said just as I was about to speak

"Any objections to that? I've got no ideas myself" to which I got a series of negations as I nodded to Min- _Dummkopf_! I need to get her name right! – to begin the symbol.

"Alice, can you go tell all the crews to get a school logo on the turret to allow us to identify each other easily?" I request as she nodded and ran off.

I sighed as I watched everyone go about repairing tanks, refuelling them or re-arming them as I simply leaned against the tank, thinking about the oncoming battle. If the information we traded were correct, we were still outnumbered, what with 15 tanks being allowed in the first battle – They had 13.

They had, to be precise: A Churchill , 2 Crusader 2's, 8 Matilda 2's and 2 Vickers Medium Mark 2. A varying range of British tanks that, although inferior compared to some of our tanks, won in numbers. We would need to be ridiculously stealthy to win this, and from what I had seen from the videos of St. Gloriana's previous battles, they mainly stuck together as a large unit.

The Churchill would be the biggest threat if we couldn't get behind it. It has a 75MM Cannon and thick armour, with its weak spot being the back of it. Of course, Dakka could get a decent hit at it from range, but it would be too risky to pull out our flag tank to take out theirs.

To say this battle would be difficult is an understatement. It would be horrendously hard to the point where we will have a major chance of losing. Stealth will be key and we must go on the offensive if they don't, meaning our Landships will be useless until we can lure them into a position in which the Landships will be hidden.

We needed more tanks and we needed them before the second battle – that is if we win the first though… I hate going on the offensive.

* * *

 **A/N**

 _Thanks to RedSS for sending in his/her OC: Carlos Schmidt. Next up is the battle between St. Gloriana and Zenith University High school, so prepare for war!_

 _-Panzer_


	8. Chapter 7

**Zenith High**

 **11/03/2014 – 11:00 AM**

( _Italics = German,_ Normal = English, Underline = Japanese)

* * *

We had an hour until the match begun. An hour until we either win or lose. And We couldn't bear the pressure any longer. We wanted it done with, or at least I did.

We were stocking our tanks, making sure everything was in optimal conditions. Drake was attempting to chat up _Dummkopf_ from what I could see while Sarah looked a bit disappointed. I have an odd feeling I know who likes who here.

Our tank had a Section of tanks on the move painted on the left side of the turret, next to the school's logo. Dakka had a picture of a large explosion on the right side of the turret, next to a school logo while Silence, Ecstatic, Kappa and Cyka didn't have any logos.

"Karl" I heard a voice call out my name as I looked out from the commander's seat

"Car, what do you want?" I scowled, knowing full well that he should be helping his team prepare

"Our radio is out and we can't fix it or get a replacement in time" He frowned as I copied the frown

"This is a problem… _Sheisse…_ Use your mobile phones if you need us, but other than that just stay quiet. You won't be able to be the flag tank if you can't communicate all the time and as such we need to change flag tank…" I scowled as I thought of which tank to make the flag

"I feel as though we should make Kappa the Flag tank as the Landships are slow, the Comet is our Recon vehicle and we have no radio, so it would only make sense that our most even tank is our flag" to which I nodded in silent agreement

" **Everyone, gather around if you will** " I yelled out to the teams as they stopped what they were doing and came towards me

"We have a problem. Dakka's radios are out and as such we need a new flag tank, so we have decided that Kappa will be the new flag tank. In other news, we are winning in terms of the quality of our tanks, but we are losing in terms of quantity, so keep your eyes peeled for enemy tanks. Same orders as last time. **DISMISSED!** " I yelled at them as they began chatting amongst themselves about what they were going to do and other, off topic subjects.

We didn't have long until we were going to move our tanks in front of the audiences and wish the other team good luck. I hated crowds but if they were far away it would be bearable. We had already done a friendly with CS on this 'map', so we have the advantage in terms of knowing what's where.

" **All teams, please go to the start-off area with your vehicles and line up** " the intercom stated before buzzing out of life just as quickly as it came in.

" **Let's move people!** " I yelled as everyone piled into their tanks and began moving to the start-off positions, the sound of multiple engines filling my ears to the point where voices became naught but a faded cry. This was the first game of the tournament, and everyone will be watching.

It didnt take too long to reach the start-off, as it was only a minute drive away, viewers chanting approval and snapping shots of both team's tanks. I was nervous, as messing up with such a vast crowd watching would ruin my reputation as a Shensha-do commander forever.

All of my teams stood in lines infront of their tanks as St. Gloriana's girls did the same. We were one of the only Co-ed schools that competed in Shensha-do, also one of the only ones that allowed Males to join the club and compete.

"Commanders and Vice Commanders, step forward please!" the judge requested as I stepped forward, car standing to my left as Darjeeling did the same, but her vice commander, Assam, stood to her right.

I coughed into my hand as I prepared to switch languages. I knew that both my Lieutenants spoke japanese, but we only needed one up here.

"Good luck, have fun. No cheating either" I said as I held out a hand for a handshake, Car copying the action

"Best of luck to you too, but remember: Winning isn't 'everything', it's the only thing" Darjeeling spoke as she shook my hand, Assam repeating the action for Car.

" **Both teams, go to your starting areas!** " the intercom buzzed loudly as we rushed to our tanks

* * *

I thought of her words as I watched the rest of the team rush towards the town that I had came to know over the last few days. My crew and I had decided on pushing up the middle, seeing what's where. It didn't take long for the team to go out of site as I opted for looking at our surroundings. I had my radio in my hand and my Beret on my head as I spotted a glint in the woods

"Stop" I said down the radio as we came to a halt. We were at the treeline as I stared at the glint as it reflected the light

"Derek, Move the turret to look towards the glint. _Dummkopf_ , drive towards it at medium speed and Sarah, hold a shell and be ready to load in a new one at a seconds notice" I scowled as they got to their tasks.

The tank crept forward from its stationary position as I noticed the colour of the glint. It was green. Their flag tank was green, and not a single other tank of theirs was green.

We might have just found their Flag tank having a cup of tea on the job – Smirking at the thought of that, we continued onwards as I heard shots in the distance towards the town

" **Enemy tanks are rushing – Silence is down and Dakka is holding them off by blocking off the alley – We don't have much time, as once dakka's out, our heaviest gun is gone too** " Ecstatic radioed to us

"Keep running. We might have found their flag tank. Hold them off for as long as possible" I radioed back as Alice ensured I was on the right frequency.

We were right behind where the glint was coming from, and sure enough, we came face to face with the churchill, Darjeeling looking at me with a confused look as their turret slowly turned – We had view of their side.

" **Hold fire and get behind it!** " I yelled down the radio to my team as we tried to get behind it, Darjeeling having gone inside the tank. It forced itself forward and pushed out of the treeline as we tailed behind it. Drake needed time to line up a shot on the engine

"I've got a shot" I heard Drake calmly state

"Take it. Sarah, ready for reload" As soon as I said 'Take it' the tank rocked as we chased it, the round connecting with the back of the churchill – Unfortunately, we had failed to realise that we had loaded a HE Shell instead of an AP Shell

" **WRONG SHELL TYPE! LOAD AP NOT HE!** " I yelled as the churchills turret faced towards us as it tried to escape

I heard a shot to my right as I spotted 2 Crusaders, probably from the town, rush at high speeds to defend their flag tank. The drivers clearly werent as experienced as those in the Churchill, as they kept missing, whereas Darjeeling's crew kept hitting, but their shots meerly bouncing off the armour of the comet

Our tank rocked once more as an AP Shell from our tank tore through their left track, drake having missed due to hilly terrain

The Churchill ground to a halt as we stopped behind it, the Crusaders shooting us from the left and the right as I heard the sound of mass engines heading towards us. Looking behind I spotted 4 Matilda's speeding towards us

The next shell was loaded and we fired, near point blank, into their engine compartment as it blew up in a glorious fireball, the Comet breaking down from the sheer beating of going so fast for such extended periods of time, the shells having contributed to that.

Their white flag popped up as the radio buzzed " **St. Gloriana's flag tank has been eliminated! Zenith High. Wins!** "

We got lucky. I was expecting the comet's engine to fail during the chase, but it held together. The comet worked just about long enough. I casually jumped out the commanders hatch and walked over to the burning Churchill, it's crew having since bailed

"Good game. Bit of a rookie mistake, hiding so close to the treeline on your part, but it was a good game nontheless, albeit a short one" to which Darjeeling nodded

"We watched your friendly against Calling and thought that all of your tanks except from maybe yours would have been stationed in the town, and we thought that once under attack, you would have gone to assist them" to which I laughed

"We found you before we heard that our team was under attack, so that tactic didn't work out as planned, but you were correct in your assumption that i would go help" I smiled as I shook her hand again. It seemed to be a recurring thing as I noted trucks pulling up to take our damaged tanks, and us, back.

"I can assure you that we will see each other in the future. Best of luck in your matches to come!" Darjeeling said as she hopped onto a truck with her Churchill on, still drinking tea, as the rest of her Crew followed in suit.

With round one out of the way we had 15 days till our next match – A match each day. We need more tanks and we need more tanks before the next game. If we cant get more tanks, then, to put it simply: We're screwed

* * *

 **A/N**

 _I feel as though this was rushed compared to other chapters, but I felt an unnerving pressure to pump out this chapter. 15 Days to get more tanks though - RIP?_

 _-Panzer_


	9. Chapter 8

**Zenith High**

 **12/03/2014 – 5:47 PM**

( _Italics = German_ , Normal = English, Underline = Japanese)

* * *

" _ **NEIN!**_ _I refuse to sell the conqueror for 5 tanks! Without the Conqueror, the club would have been shut down by now and I am not losing that glorious bastard!_ " I yelled at the Principal. He requested that I sell the conqueror for a better chance of winning and I was having none of it.

"Karl, Calm down. You've begun talking in German already, so it's clear that you're getting annoyed" He said calmly as I glared at him.

Since yesterday, we had gotten an overload of applications from people around the school, including a few of our uni students – Heck, even a member of the school council applied! And as such, due to this overflow, he wanted me to sell our most valuable asset to accommodate these new people.

"I refuse to sell it. End of. I'm willing to attend the tank sales tomorrow, but I am **NOT** selling a single tank" I scowled as he leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful look.

"Okay. But, if you lose because of this, remember that the loss was all your fault" he said as I stood up and walked out

The HMS Zenith (The official name of the school ship itself) had left the town which I had found out to be called 'Inokawa' rather quietly. We had garnered a lot of attention for winning the first match when we appeared out of nowhere, and I had a feeling that this might cause some problems at the tank sale tomorrow – said tank sale is going to be hosted in the port of 'Obama'

 **[There is actually a Japanese port city called 'Obama' – Google it! :D]**

I'm taking _Dummkopf_ , Car, Jaq, Elizabeth and Fubuki Kobayashi with me to the sale, which I was informed of by St. Gloriana through a letter they sent – They also sent us some tea-bags to go with it!

Fubuki was the commander of Cyka squad, and I'm glad no one knows what it means as if they did, everyone would either be blushing like mad, raging or laughing their head off. I had made a deal with Car a long time ago to change it if people find out what it means. Fubuki was a 5'3 ft. female with blue eyes, pale skin and long brown hair reaching her back.

If there's one thing each of us had in common, it was our love for tanks. It's something each of us could relate to and it's one of the main reasons we know each other.

I sighed as I walked towards the exit and back home. I wasn't going to bother making dinner for myself or my mother, mainly because I'm tired after having adrenaline pump through my body for a few hours straight.

* * *

My eyes shot open once more as I stared at my ceiling. My alarm hadn't gone off, yet I still saw rays of light coming through my window…

" _ **NEIN!**_ " I practically yelled as I jumped up from bed, still in uniform. I had a streak of never being late and I wasn't going to be late today because I forgot to set my alarm.

I ran into the bathroom and did what I had to do before getting everything I need in my bag, grabbing a can of Monster energy Rossi from my fridge and quickly unlocking the door, speeding out of it after unlocking it behind me, bag on my back and Rossi in hand.

Taking out my phone with my left hand (I'm right handed), I checked the time – 7:55, Which meant that although I had more than enough time to get there on normal time, I was meant to be in early to take one of the Cromwell's to the sale not to sell it, but just to use it as transportation and a way to improve whoever's driving's driving skills.

I walked through the gate and towards the tank garages where the team of people that were going with me stood next to the Cromwell dubbed 'Cyka'.

"Well you took your bloody time, didn't you?" Elizabeth snarked as I frowned

"I just woke up, give me a break" I said before downing what I had left in the can of monster as _Dummkopf_ eyed the can

"Can I have that?" she asked as she stared at it intensely. Something didn't feel right about her asking for a bit of litter, but who am I to question someone who can pull Duct-tape out of thin air and spray paint anything with ease?

I simply gave it to her as she looked at it carefully, before throwing it at my head, colliding with my head and tipping off my beret slightly, Car and the others laughing

" _Sometimes I wish I didn't throw cans at you lot._ But then again, it's too fun to NOT throw cans" I said aloud, half in German. Picking up the can from the floor I quickly ran to a bin, put it in and ran back

"Let's start moving, I don't want to miss the match between Anzio and Koala!" Fubuki told us excitedly as I nodded in silent agreement, a smirk plastered on not only my face, but theirs as well from the previous scene

"So, who's taking what seat? There's 6 of us and 5 seats, so someone's going to have to compromise" Jaqueline stated seriously, ending the previous banter with a screeching halt

"I'll quite happily sit on the back of the tank – It can only go 40mph, so it should be easy to hold on" I told them with a neutral expression as they nodded

"I'm driving, whether you like it or not!" _Dummkopf_ said as she ran to the driver's seat and jumped in before anyone could retort

"I'll go in the gunner's seat then" Car sighed as he hopped into the gunner's seat, seemingly depressed at not having the Driver's seat.

"I might as well go in the commander's seat – It means I can fix anything in the tank easily and make sure that YOU Don't fall off!" Elizabeth beamed as she hopped into the seat – This left only Fubuki and Jaq

"So, what seats are you going to take?" I asked them, straightening my Beret

"I might as well take the Loader seat – I don't want to do anything now" Jaq said without a hint of emotion, leaving Fubuki with the Radio Operator seat. Elizabeth passed me a spare radio headset as I hopped onto the back, engine roaring to life as I had to suffer its loud roars.

The tank lurched forward as we exited the school gates, multiple students and people stopping to look at the Cromwell as it drove at 30mph down the road, towards the large exit spiral in which we can get off the ship from

* * *

We had only just gotten of the ship after getting permission to leave from the ship's 'Police'. We drove at 60 KMH (40 MPH – roughly), which was about max speed for this thing. No one bothered us and the police didn't try to pull us over as we had not done anything wrong – we obeyed the speed limit and all traffic laws required – plus you only needed verification that you were a part of the tournament to be allowed to drive down the road in Japan, which was even better!

Sitting on the back was bumpy and a lot of people waved to me and I waved back, multiple people honking their horns as they passed. It was odd – being waved at and sitting on the back of a tank. It just felt odd. No one had spoken since we left the ship – we didn't need to and some of us wanted to sleep.

Elizabeth was just looking forward with a bored look as I spotted our destination to our left. We were here and Elizabeth's boredom had clearly ended as she sighed in relief down the mic, to the point where It was pretty much her swallowing her microphone.

" **ELIZABETH STOP EATING YOUR MICROPHONE!** " I yelled as _Dummkopf_ started laughing as she began breathing down it on purpose

She stopped "Finally though, we're here – that journey felt much longer than it was"

I agreed entirely, but I showed it with a simple nodding motion as we pulled up. The first thing I saw was a large number of cars, presumably from other schools considering the logo's on it. There weren't many free spaces but there was one up against a dark green jeep with barely enough space to fit the lumbering hunk of metal we knew as a Cromwell

The engine shut off as the rumbling stopped, ending my suffering immediately as I hopped off and stretched my legs a bit. The sale was private and for Buyers and Potential buyers only, so if anyone was spotted with no intent to buy, they were out – well at least that's what I was told.

Walking through the entrance in the middle of the group, Elizabeth and Miner- _**DUMMKOPF**_ on my right with the others on my left. There were 2 rows of large garages, each with a sign and what I could assume to be tanks inside – some owned by schools and some by independent traders or large companies.

I'd count a total of 42 Garages in total. 42 divided by 6 is 7, so seven garages to check each

I stopped and turned to face my group "There are six of us and 42 garages to look through – so each of you look through 7 then report back here when done with your findings written down in some paper, if you can find any that is"

They nodded and walked off towards the first few garages as I spotted a sign with a familiar symbol on it – the St. Gloriana Logo with some Japanese on it. That was my first location

I looked inside and spotted Darjeeling's tank crew, her included sitting down having some tea and biscuits in their red uniform. They hadn't noticed me yet and I was intrigued as to what they were selling

"Well, we meet again" I evenly say as they turn to look at me. They were a friendly bunch compared to my teams, but I didn't care. I rarely cared about such trivial things like how friendly someone is

"Ah, well if it isn't Zenith's one and only Company Commander! Come, sit down and have some tea" she said as I sat down on a free seat as she offered to pour me some tea which I ended up pouring myself

Taking a sip of the hot stuff, I looked at them "So, what are you lot selling? I'm interested, as you had a decent setup of tanks"

Assam answered for Darjeeling "After your British vehicles bested our British vehicles, we decided an upgrade was overdue, and as such we are selling off our old vehicles, such as our Matilda's and Crusaders – We're keeping the Churchill though" to which I nodded calmly, sipping some positively British tea

"Well, I know what we could use those Matilda's for, but I need to see what my team finds first before I go ahead and buy things" I said as Darjeeling looked like she wanted to say something

"May I ask a question?" she said in near perfect English, surprising me a tad.

Unsure of what language to respond in, I just simply went with English "Go ahead"

"When we first saw where you were from while watching the friendly, I was quite intrigued about your social norms and such, but now, compared to what I've learnt, there seems to be a major difference" she told me as I raised an eyebrow

"Oh? And what might the difference be?" I evenly stated, genuinely curious as I sipped the tea

"Not once have we ever seen anyone British drink Tea in public as we thought they would!" she said as I nearly spat out my tea laughing

"That's a stereotype. Although we do still drink tea a lot, we don't drink it in public much other than around a café in the morning" to which they nodded

"Well, I best be going now and looking at more wares. It's good to know that I don't have to keep switching languages around you lot anymore though" to which Darjeeling responded with a simple smile as we shook each others hands again. Finishing my tea, I walked out and to the next Garage.

* * *

 **A/N**

 _All credit for Fubuki goes to ZeroRei00 – Hopefully you enjoy this chapter and I might be able to pump out another tomorrow (This is also the longest chapter so far!)_

 _-Panzer_


	10. Chapter 9

**Zenith High**

 **13/03/2014 – 1:14 PM**

* * *

With the first garage being scouted I was on to the next, located 2 garages to the right of St. Gloriana's – it didn't have any sign to indicate what was inside, but I was curious.

Turning the corner and peeking in, the first thing I saw was something resembling the Syrian Rebel's 'Sham 2', just that instead of wheels it had Tracks, and it looked much neater and more professional with a .50 (12.7mm) cal. In place of its original 7.62mm

Only the salesman was here – a stout guy standing at 4'9 ft with Black hair and Blue eyes, wearing a white shirt and black jeans, looking slightly formal

"Ah! You're the third person to be bothered to look in here! I'm Ishim, and welcome to my Custom tank emporium!" to which I raised an eyebrow

"Are these tanks certified for use in tournaments or in Shensha-do?" I ask calmly, to which he nodded

"But of course, If they weren't, I wouldn't have been allowed to set up! Would you like to know what I've got for sale?" he asked, eager to sell his custom goods

"Sure, what do you have?" I asked, interested in what custom stuff he has – I spotted a 20mm Orelikon sticking out at the back, so I was extremely interested, as that thing should be able to tear light tanks apart with some AP or HE Rounds

"I've got the Modified 'Sham 2's used by the Syrian rebels and modified by myself to meet Shensha-do requirements, and then at the back I have 2 HEAVILY modified Sham 2's that I call Sham 3's" He said with a smile

If I'm correct, the Orelikon I spotted at the back must belong to the Sham 3 "What does the Sham 3 Have? I know that the Sham 2 can be easily manned by one person, so give me some info on this new thing you've made"

The original sham 2 used a 7.62 Turret controlled by a PS3 Controller and some cameras for viewing with a steering wheel and pedals for driving, and the modified one had relatively the same, just with tracks and a .50 with better looking armour.

The Sham 3 completely changed everything except the framework, engine, suspension, tracks and armour – It has a 20mm Orelikon autocannon and no pedals or wheel, instead using a keyboard and multiple screens for viewing the cameras to control the tank – the 20mm was controlled using a Joystick to the right of the keyboard and the ammo was connected by belt to the inside of the tank where an ammo-rack was. It was what I would call a 'one man light tank decimator'

"I'm impressed that you built that by yourself, but before I make any purchases, I need to talk it over with my team and continue looking if there is anything else" I said while nodding, to which he smiled

"Okay then, but be quick or I'll sell it to someone else!" to which I walked out of the place – it still had no signs so I had no idea of its reputation, but the Sham 3 looked good for a 1-man.

My next stop was just next to the St. Gloriana garage – I didn't bother looking at the sign this time as I was more focused on the green barrel sticking out the garage. When closer to the garage, I looked at the sign and saw the word 'Saunders' displayed in bold.

"What's up?" I heard from behind me, to which I spun around and jumped back a bit

It was a girl, standing at about 5'1 with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing what I could only assume to be a school uniform consisting of a red skirt, white tights, a white shirt and grey blouse with black sneakers.

"The least you could do is not sneak up on me" I scowled

"But where's the fun in that? Sneaking up on people for reactions when your bored is fun!" I couldn't really argue there, since I throw cans at people randomly from time to time

"A fair point" I nodded towards her, noticing that the uniform vaguely resembles ours

Turning away from her, I went to walk into the Saunders garage as I heard her follow me in. I looked around and saw no one. I turned to look at her as she smiled. I looked to the sign and then back to her. I then repeated the process a few times as I put 2 and 2 together.

"Oh. I'm guessing you're the one managing what's being sold by Saunders then?" I ask with a frown

"Yep! I'm also the Company Commander of our Shensha-do team! The name's Kay, Nice to meet you!" she bragged while holding out her hand for a handshake, to which I rolled my eyes and shook her hand

"It's good to see another Company Commander other than Calling's and Gloriana's" I told her with a frown still plastered to my face

She seemed to be in thought, before she gained a surprised look "You're the guy who defeated Darjeeling in a 6 vs 13?" she asked, shocked – I face-palmed at this as I hated the attention, I am a hostile loner after all. "Yes, but enough of that – What are you selling?"

She frowned at my sudden change of subject to avoid an off-topic conversation "We're selling some of our spare Sherman VC Fireflys!" she exclaimed as I looked at the tanks in question

They were in good condition and looked good as new, but I have no idea as of why they would want to sell them "If you don't mind me asking, why would you sell them?" I was too curious for my own good, and curiosity usually kills the cat.

"We're an American themed school and the Firefly is British, plus we only use one each match, so I don't see the point in keeping all of them in a hangar when we can just sell them to someone else!" I could understand that logic easily. I nodded in agreement as silence filled the area

"I'll come back if me and my team decide to buy one. Thanks." I said as I walked off – I didn't hear her respond, so I can only assume that she had nothing else to say – or at least nothing good to say.

I sighed – I have 4 more garages to check and I'm feeling like a lazy bugger.

"I hate Thursdays" I said aloud to no one in particular – To be honest, I kind of hated how our school worked – we had mandatory classes to attend on Monday to Friday, and optional ones or clubs to attend on Saturdays and Sundays. I hate school.

* * *

The group had gathered and it was about 2:44 PM – we had looked through each garage, and now we were going to report what tanks we had found.

"So, _Dummkopf_ , what did you find for us? Anything half decent?" I asked with a neutral expression

"Only super heavy tanks that are ridiculously expensive, although I DID get to see a T-95 up close though!" she beamed, happy to see the Super Heavy Tank that would obliterate our Conqueror with ease.

"Fubuki?" I asked as she looked at me with a confused expression, before realising what I asked

"Oh! Sorry, I spaced out for a moment – I found 2 Panzerkampfwagen 's and a bunch of other German tanks!" she exclaimed as I nodded, before looking to Jaqueline who stood emotionless as always.

"Some old French tanks, an older model Landship, a BT-7 and a few other Russian tanks, and a KV-2" I smiled at the mention of the Tower of Stalin, but quickly wiped any trace of the smile immediately.

"Car, what about you?" I requested as he frowned

"More German tanks. It seems to be a trend at sales – Ignore other countries and get Russian and German tanks" I laughed at this. Russian / German bias seems to go outside even games.

"Elizabeth?" I ask calmly as she looks at me with a frown

"I found a bunch of garages selling unarmed vehicles used for transportation and someone selling an old Tankette" she said calmly as I nodded

"Alright, I found some Matilda's and Crusader's, some Custom Tanks which only require one man, Firefly's, a few T-34/76's, some Japanese medium tanks and a couple of SUV's and Trucks for transportation" I said as they all seemed to be in thought

"Can we go see the Custom vehicles? I'm interested" Elizabeth stated somewhat suspiciously, with an odd look on her face

"Any Objections?" I was given no response from the group "Let's go then!"

We walked over to the garage in mention and I noticed a Sham 2 missing, meaning someone bought one "Ah, welcome back! Here to purchase something?" He requested excitedly

I looked back to my team before looking towards him "Can we look inside the Sham 3 Please?" I neutrally asked as he nodded, happy to oblige. I have an odd feeling that we won't be able to get many tanks here…

* * *

We ended up buying Both Sham 3's, 2 Matilda 2's, a Firefly, a BT-7, a T-34/76 and to add icing to the cake, a Russian Ural. We now had a large range of tanks, albeit predominantly British, it was still a large range.

We had parked them with the other tanks and I was looking over the applications, as we needed tons more people to use these – I'd say about 17 people are needed minimum to use them. We had 13 tanks and more than enough room for more, so I might as well go online and get looking "I hate searching..." I said aloud to noone

* * *

 **POV CHANGE: 3** **rd** **Person Spectating (Minerva and Elizabeth)**

"Hey Liz?" Minerva asked quietly as she eyed Karl, who had been trying to find tanks for the upcoming matches for since the tank sale. "What?" Elizabeth muttered to her friend as they started walking away from Karl. "Is it ready?" Minerva asked, suddenly stopping as Elizabeth stopped with her.

"… Almost." Elizabeth admitted as the duo turned their heads back towards Karl, who wasn't paying any attention to them. "Can you get it done before the match?" Minerva asked as Elizabeth nodded slightly. "I'll have to work overtime and even then, it probably won't work without me in it." Elizabeth said as Minerva reached her hand up and put it on Elizabeth's shoulder. "I'll help you… Now let's go make a miracle. Karl needs this." Minerva said as Elizabeth scoffed.

"Why are you helping him?" Elizabeth asked as they started walking again. As they were walking Minerva reached into one of her smaller coat pockets and pulled out a can of black spray paint, shaking it as they walked into a hallway. "Karl can be an arse sometimes, but I'd rather help him win this… besides… I've got my own problems with the captain of our rival's Shensha-do club." Minerva said as Elizabeth simply watched Minerva finish shaking the can of spray paint before holding it out towards the hallway wall and holding the can's top, spraying the wall as they walked and moving her arm seemingly at random without looking. "What's it to you?" Elizabeth asked as they walked

Minerva suddenly stopped and spun the spray paint can in her hand before shoving it back in her pocket, which didn't even show the can was there as Minerva pointed at the wall painting she had made with her other hand.

"I've got a battle with Leon Hihide… my former brother." Minerva said as Elizabeth realized what the large spray paint picture Minerva had made almost on instinct was. It was a large black snake, an exact opposite of the image of the gold snake that Elizabeth had seen on the rival captain's katana sheath. "And we're going to win." Minerva said as she turned around, walking towards where Elizabeth and her had been working on their secret project. "Aye then." Elizabeth muttered, almost in slight shock as she followed Minerva down the hallway.

* * *

 **A/N**

 _HUGE Thanks to Vaati star for sending that last part for incorporation in the story – Props to him! :D – On another note, chapters will probably be coming out faster as I have a week off from school, so hopefully there will be more for you lot to enjoy. Please leave a review if you can, as it helps in the long run of things_

 _-Panzer_


	11. Chapter 10

**Zenith High**

 **13/03/2014 – 3:45 PM**

( _Italics = German_ , Normal = English, Underline = Japanese)

* * *

I had only just finished buying ammunition, fuel and replacement parts for our new tanks and already I had ran into a problem – albeit a problem that wasn't related to the tanks, it was still a problem nonetheless.

There was a random large snake spray-painted on the wall in the hallway in black. I know who did it and I can assure you, they will either deny it at first or outright deny it no matter what, although I need to confront them and get them to remove it before a Teacher or a Council member sees it – I'd rather not have a teammate be suspended so close to another match.

I sighed and walked out of the building – If she wasn't at the Office, she might be at the tank garage. On the way, I spotted a familiar face, considering I had no idea as to why she would be here

"What in the name of all that is holy are you doing here?" I asked in perfect Japanese with a raised eyebrow as there in front of me stood Kay. I had no idea as of why she was here and how she got in, but never mind that.

"Oh! I just came to say that we are willing to repurchase the Firefly we sold to you" to which I raised an eyebrow. She could have easily just sent a letter, so there must be more behind this

"Please, go on" I told her neutrally

"Well… We might have accidentally sold ALL our Fireflies… and Everyone we sold them too isn't willing to sell them back, and we really need one... so is it possible for us to repurchase the Sherman we sold to you?" She asked with a frown plastered on her face as though she was VERY upset, but she wasn't showing it. Although she appeared boastful, she was probably friendly inside

I sighed. We didn't need it but it was clear that they did "Alright Kay, I'll sell it back to you" I told her. Her eyes seemed to widen at that as she ran into me and hugged me as I stood there with a 'confused as fuck' face

Pulling her off, I stated evenly "One: don't hug me. Two: If you send us the money we can send you the tank, and Three: Good luck in your matches with your 'new' firefly" I walked away from her calmly as she yelled at me what I could only presume to be a 'Thank you'

I continued to walk towards the garage to find _Dummkopf_ idly standing by the Comet "Why did you paint a dragon in the hallway?" Was my simple question as she raised an eyebrow.

"I knew I forgot to get rid of something…" I sighed at this as just like a minute ago, there was more behind it.

"What happened this time?" I scowled

"Well… It happened at the tank sale when…"

* * *

 **POV CHANGE: 3** **rd** **Person (Minerva and Elizabeth)**

Minerva was spinning a roll of duct tape on her finger as she looked over the T-95. It was a massive tank that would have easily destroyed the Conqueror that Zenith had as their flag tank. It was impressive, but not something she thought would be helpful, thing was heavy as heck and slower than a snail in her mind, and she wasn't wrong about that part.

"That's the last garage, might as well go find Liz." Minerva complained as she tossed the duct tape in the air before grabbing it out of the air, no one had been watching her at that moment and the duct tape just straight up disappeared as Minerva left the garage. Walking past the garage Minerva made her way towards the garages she had seen Liz head over towards.

Elizabeth sighed as she walked away from the garages she had been looking over. Nothing but unarmed vehicles and an old Tankette. This was supposed to be a tank sale, why did someone have to have that many unarmed combat transports. "Hey Liz." Minerva called out as Elizabeth turned towards her friend, who was walking towards her in all her coated glory. She had her coat completely closed now so she couldn't see what Minerva was actually wearing beyond her coat as she walked up alongside Elizabeth.

"Any luck?" Minerva asked as Elizabeth shook her head. "Nothing that could help with our project, but we shouldn't need much else. We already got most of the parts." Elizabeth said as the two girls started wandering around to sale, slowly making their way back towards the meeting point.  
The two girls were rather quiet as they walked. Though Minerva did stop once, forcing Elizabeth to shake her a little bit to wake her up. "You really have to find something for your narcolepsy." Elizabeth said, slightly annoyed as Minerva waved her off. "It's not that big a deal, so I fall asleep randomly, not like anyone besides you or dad seems to even notice." Minerva said before she looked ahead of them before suddenly stopping.

"Minerva?" Elizabeth started before Minerva grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her with her into a gap between two garages. Slowly Minerva poked her head out of the garage alleyway to look out on the main 'road' between the garages as Elizabeth followed her lead.

There was a small group of people, two girls and a guy in the lead. Minerva was eying the guy carefully, her eyes raking his form as she squinted to get a better look at him. "Leon…" Minerva mouthed as Elizabeth looked over the guy as well.  
The Japanese boy seemed to be a bit younger than Elizabeth, around fifteen or sixteen give or take but he held himself confidently. He was wearing a rather fancy black uniform with several white highlights on her arms and shoulders that gave him a sort of regal appearance. His hair was the exact same shade of white as Minerva's but it was a much shorter and well-kept compared to Minerva's extremely long and let down hair. They couldn't see his eyes because the boy was currently conversing with the garage owner of the T-95 Minerva had been looking at earlier.

Elizabeth had to take a few moments looking back between the boy and Minerva. "What the…" Elizabeth mouthed at seeing just how similar they looked, their hair color was the same and the boy's face, while clearly more masculine than Minerva's, was still fairly like hers.  
"Follow me." Minerva said, a can of spray paint in her hand as she walked out of the alley, Elizabeth following her as Minerva was shaking the can, which had white spray paint in it.

"Leon Hihide." Minerva said in Japanese to try and grab the boy's attention. The boy seemed confused for a moment before turning towards the source of the voice that had called out to him.  
A few tense moments past as both Minerva and the boy, Leon, stared each other down, before both quickly went into action. Leon's hand instantly went for the sheath of his katana, which Elizabeth had just noticed strapped to his side as Minerva held the spray paint can she was holding out in front of her with her finger on the trigger. The two girls that had been with Leon backed up as Elizabeth backed up as well, seeing that the situation was escalating.

"M-Minerva!" Leon chocked out, clearly in shock as held his hand on the handle of his katana, ready to pull it out at any moment with his right hand. "So, we meet again? Funny, seems you haven't changed at all Leon baka." Minerva taunted as Leon tensed up. "Shut up! I am the commander of my school's Shensha-do club Minerva, what is a dishonorable disowned girl doing here." Leon said at Minerva, the two of them slowly circling closer to each other as they continued to speak. One could figuratively see the sparks fly between the two as Minerva laughed.

"I'm in Shensha-do as well Baka, and my name is Noir now." Minerva said with a smirk on her face. "It seems your mouth has not changed much as well… What school are you in?" Leon asked, trying to remain civil as Minerva smirked. "Zenith." Minerva responded as Leon tensed up at that. "Then… I shall finally have my chance…" Leon muttered as he slowly let go of his katana, his hand still drifting close as Minerva slowly moved her spray paint can down, but her own finger was still on the trigger as Leon spoke again.

"I am Leon Hihide, the commander of the Type 97 Shi-Ki, I expect you and your tank alone to face me in the next match." Leon said before pulling his sheathed katana off his hip and holding it out in front of him, showing off the picture on the side of the golden snake.

Minerva smirked at the challenge before speaking herself. "I am Minerva Noir, driver of the DL-Kn, but I'll be playing commander as well next round, so I accept your challenge." Minerva before both she and Leon turned around, their backs to each other as the wind picked up Minerva's long hair, blowing it to the side of her as that same gust ruffled Leon's hair. "And I will be the one to win this duel." Both Leon and Minerva said in sync before walking away from each other, Minerva tapping Elizabeth on the shoulder to lead her away back to the meeting point as Leon and his girls went back to the garage with the T-95 in it, already pulling out some cash to buy for his school

Elizabeth just looked down at her smaller friend in shock at what had just happened, she didn't really understand Japanese, so she didn't catch most of the conversation, but she could tell it was far from friendly. "Come on, let's get back to Karl." Minerva said finally in English, trying to keep Elizabeth's attention off what had just happened.

* * *

 **POV Back to Karl**

"…"

"…"

"So, your meaning to tell me that you and your brother somehow saw into the future and predicted a match between us when they have a T-95?" I asked in sheer disbelief

"Yes." She responded

"Why would he tense up at the mention of our school?" i asked with genuine curiosity

"Because we're well funded and known for competing in Europe all the time?" to which i nodded, responding with a simple 'Fair enough' before continuing

"And please, do show me this 'DL-KN' you were on about, as if it's what I think it is, we'll need it" I said with a frown. Although I was curious as to what it was and if my suspicions were true, the prediction made by those two seemed off-putting and one sided…

* * *

 **A/N**

 _Even more thanks to Vaati Star for sending in more stuff to put in the story! Thank you very much for that! Please leave a review and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter_

 _-Panzer_


	12. Chapter 11

**Zenith High**

 **14/03/2014 – 7:22 AM**

( _Italics = German_ , Normal = English, Underline = Japanese)

* * *

The constant beeping of an alarm shot my eyes open just as it had always done in the past. I remembered the previous day's events. The discovery of the custom-made tank, the DL-KN, the Firefly being sold back to Saunders.

Speaking of the DL-KN, I'm still annoyed with _Dummkopf_ because of it...

* * *

 **POV: 3rd Person (Minerva & Karl)**

Minerva and Karl walked down the hallway towards the spare hanger Minerva and Elizabeth had rented out for their own usage. The large black snake Minerva had spray painted on the wall had been wiped away by Minerva dragging a wet rag across the wall following the snake before throwing the rag into the trash as Minerva said something to Karl.  
"The DL-KN, or as we like to call it, the Delinquent, is a tank we've been working on for some time… Well I say we, I designed it but Liz was the one to put everything together." Minerva started as she and Karl came to the hanger, Minerva opening the door to allow Karl in to see the tank as Minerva flipped on the lights.

Sitting there in all its glory was the DL-KN the tank was quite streamlined. "Most of the tank is based on several different tank types, Most from German tanks, but there is a few British and Japanese inspirations in there as well." Minerva said as Karl walked up to the tank and laid a hand on the armor just above the treads. "What's the suspension system?" Karl asked as Minerva walked up beside him."Torsion bar, better for stability and speed. Engine's got eight hundred horse power, enough to get this thing up to its max speed of fifty-four miles per hour." Minerva said as she leaned against the tank treads.

"Rather fast… Any real reason for that _Dummkopf_?" Karl asked as Minerva chuckled. "This beauty is a tank killer. The gun's got three sixty rotation at a fast rate, eighty-eight millimeter armor pierce rounds with added smoke options, heavy armor for front and side assaults, as well as waterproofing and a pull down cap for the main gun to prevent from being waterlogged." Minerva said as Karl frowned. "Please tell me that isn't part of your crazy plan from a few weeks ago." Karl complained as Minerva laughed. "We've had that idea for a long time Karl, so lighten up and let me finish." Minerva said as she patted the side of the tank. "Besides the normal gun and the external features, there is also an auto reload system allowing for the gun to be aimed by the driver and fired, a small frontal gun that's pretty much useless, a compartment filled with supplies and extra parts and it only requires three people at maximum, and at least two if a commander is forgone." Minerva said as Karl frowned at that.

"There has to be downsides to this tank _Dummkopf_." Karl said as Minerva sighed. "Yeah that's the major problem, the only reason it requires at least two people is because it needs an engineer on it, aka Liz needs to be in the tank. The words, internal issues could not be more prominent in this tank than any other, and only Liz knows how to fix it fast enough. That and softer ground is not this tank's friend, at least from what we've seen from testing, as well as the turning issue." Minerva said as she walked behind Karl before going to his other side.

Karl looked at her hand and his eye twitch slightly at the sight of the spray paint can that had just appeared in her hand while he hadn't been looking. He seriously needs to figure that out one day. "Hit and run, dirty tricks and tank busting. That's what this baby was made for." Minerva said, patting the side of the tank as she shook the spray paint can in her hand with a smirk on her face.

"It still fits the regulations, correct _Dummkopf_?" Karl asked. He needed more tanks and here was one being handed to him on a silver platter. "Of course it does, you think it wouldn't? But here's the deal." Minerva said as Karl scowled, there was always a catch.

"Me and Liz are driving this tank, just the two of us and maybe you if we really need a commander in it. This baby is high maintenance so once it hits the field it's going to need resources from the clubs poured towards it to keep her active. And one last thing." Minerva said as Karl scowled at that. "I'm taking the lead during our match against my brother. I know it's going to happen, we both do, and this time I'm going to be leading us. I know at least some of his tricks and can predict others, to you he's a no-name. And this… is very personal for me." Minerva said as Karl frowned.

"I can't permit that last one Dummkopf." Karl said with a frown as Minerva scowled at him before throwing the spray paint can at him, which was thankfully closed and didn't explode as it bounced off his beret, knocking it loose off his head.

"Listen to me Karl, I've got issues, you've got issues, but right now, my issues are more important and I want to lay them to rest. And the only way I'm going to do that, is by proving that I'm better than Leon, who is the Shensha-do commander of his school." Minerva said at Karl before continuing her rant.

"I used to be known as Minerva Hihide, before my family disowned me, my REAL father picked me up thankfully and brought him to Britain, and he's helped me with my issues. But seeing Leon yesterday brought something back. I saw it in his eyes. He wants to beat me and me alone. He will not accept anything less than the two of us going head to head as the commanders of our respective schools for at least this one battle. He wants to prove his is better than me, and I'm going to prove him wrong." Minerva said as she spun around to keep her hands out of Karl's view, and when they came back into view she had a new spray paint can in her right hand.

"I am Minerva Noir now, and I ask you that when we fight Leon Hihide, I will be the one in command. This is a family matter and a matter of honor, something that I think we both Japanese are rather big on." Minerva said as Karl scowled. "I'll think about it. Now I want you and Elizabeth to get this tank ready for our upcoming match, understand." Karl said with a scowl as Minerva frowned and nodded.

"Good." Karl said before leaving the hanger, slamming the door behind him as he scowled and readjusted his beret. "I hate Dummkopf…" Karl complained before leaving as behind the door Minerva had heard him before huffing. "Give me a dam break will ya Karl… you really don't understand what this means." Minerva said quietly before walking out of the hanger herself, turning off the lights and closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **POV: Normal**

Never mind that, Because of the loss of the Firefly, we could get another tank, so I was going to take the Ural and go alone to the sale at 1:00 PM, see if I can get us another tank, some ammo and supplies. It was Friday anyways so I was more than happy to get out of class to go get more tanks.

Anzio had won the last match against Koala and today it was Maginot against Chi-Ha-Tan – I was curious as to who would win against who, as who goes against who in round two is chosen randomly.

I hopped up from bed and yawned. I was way past when I would usually wake up again… Maybe I'm getting lazy. Putting on my Grandfathers black WW2 Beret, I walked over to my fridge to note a lack of Drinks, and grabbed an Ice-cold Pepsi Max

With said Pepsi Max in hand, I picked up my bag, put it on my back and walked out the door after unlocking it, locking it behind me with the key in my pocket along with some money. I sighed and put on my usual 'I don't care' look and walked out of the apartment building and towards the school.

* * *

 **5 hours and 56 minutes later…**

I parked the Ural up in the same spot as last time, the jeep still sitting there idle. The Ural had our logo put on it the prior day and it looked, and I quote Car's words on this: 'Lit'

Hopping out the Ural, I already spotted a major difference: The number of stalls set up in-between the garages, each seemingly selling food. I also spotted a large amount of trucks with Anzio's symbol on each parked on the other side of the garage, so I can only assume that the stalls are Anzio's doing.

I spotted a girl with Long grey hair tied into twin ponytails milling about the stalls with another girl, who had long blonde hair. Both wore a grey uniform and from what I could remember, the girl with Grey hair was Anzio's Commander, and the one with Blonde hair was their Vice Commander.

Walking into the place I looked around, seeing a lot of Anzio members eating food and some others from other schools also eating and looking at tanks. I wasn't here for food, although I should get some to satisfy my hunger…

I shook my head and cleared it of said thoughts. I was here to get some tanks for us, not to eat food!

I sighed as I heard a cough behind me… More people wanting to talk to me… great.

I spun around to see Kay staring at me "I smell pizza… Which stall is it at?"

Responding with a mere shrug, I continued walking to the end of the garages, Kay tailing behind. I spun around and looked at her with a frown

"Why are you following me?" I scowled

"I'm bored, and I don't have any money for food. Plus the only reason I'm here is FOR Food" Digging through my pocket, I pulled out a couple Yen from my pocket, leaving the Pounds used on the ship in my pocket, and handed it to her

"There, go get some food and leave me be" I frowned

"Thanks!" she said before running off, leaving me alone finally

Digging through my pockets once more, I whipped out my phone and some earbuds and turned it on, noticing a bunch of texts from my mum telling me to get stuff from the shops on the way back from school, which I was fine with. Putting in the earbuds, I turned on the music and began slowly walking past each garage to see what was where

 **[ watch?v=BJ0xBCwkg3E & \- Running in the 90's]**

* * *

I had since turned off the music and I had racked up a list of what was now here. Nearly all the same stuff from last time, the Sham guy was gone and Anzio was set up there now and Saunders was replaced by Koala.

Out of everything I could find, only 2 appealed to me – One of them was due to its speed and the other was because it's a Tank Destroyer that always has its gun facing behind it.

The Tank Destroyer was the Archer, and the speedster was the Carro Veloce, one of Anzio's Tankettes. Although it's guns are horrendously bad, we can modify it and hope that the Federation accepts our modifications.

The Archer used a QF 17 Pounder (76.2mm) and always had its gun facing behind it, making it a great ambush weapon and allowing it to easily drive away after shooting.

Now, first off I needed to find Anzio's commander so I can purchase the Carro Velo-

"Hey! I've seen you wandering around for about 10 minutes now, how come you haven't gotten any food?" came the muffled voice of Kay from behind me. Spinning around I spotted her eating a slice of cheese pizza.

"I'm not hungry" I lied – I had to stay focu-

"Come on! It's nice and I'd rather not have a friend starve! I know you're hungry!" I froze at this. I didn't consider her a friend as we didn't know each other well enough yet here she was, considering me as a friend… Might as well ignore it for now

"If I get a cheese pizza, will you leave me alone?" I practically spat as she nodded enthusiastically, clearly only wanting more pizza.

Looking left and right down the row of stalls, I spotted one that seemed to be selling pizza. Following close behind me was Kay as I walked over to the stall, noticing the Commander of Anzio manning it, seemingly pressured into manning it by her 'comrades' who were yelling 'DUCE' loudly

I stood there impatiently and waited for her to notice me as she argued with her Vice Commander. Kay, who was behind me, coughed loudly to get their attention, but I believe it was unintentional.

"Can I get a whole pizza please?" I asked as she looked at me, seemingly wanting to know what I wanted. She didn't respond, she just looked away and started baking a pizza – I found it odd how she didn't say anything, but I guess she just has too much pressure put on her at the moment.

"By any chance, are you the commander of Anzio's Shensha-do team?" I asked her as she pushed the Pizza into the Oven, allowing it to bake.

"Yes! I'm Duce Anchovy, current Commander of Anzio! And what is it to you?" she asked, boasting her title, clearly ridiculously proud of it

Trying to keep a straight face and not scowl at her enthusiasm, I got on with what I needed to ask "I want to purchase a Carro Veloce from you"

Her eyes widened at this. I knew that Anzio was a relatively poor school and as such the club was also poor, and this was also the main reason there were so many Stalls: to get more money.

She turned to her Vice Commander "You do realise that this means we can buy 'that' right? If he does buy the Carro, that is" The Vice Commander nodded enthusiastically as Anchovy spoke to her as though I wasn't there.

Anchovy turned back to face me "Follow me if you will, the Pizza will be a while anyways. Carpaccio! Man, this stall!" she ordered her Vice Commander and began walking, Kay still tailing, bored out of her mind. She took me to a desk near the Carro Veloce in question.

"Alright, if you're going to want this-" She motioned towards the Carro next to me "-then you're going to need to Pay by card or Up-front, so which will it be?" The answer to this was simple

"Card." I told her as she pulled out a pin-machine-thing or whatever it was called, I forgot. Putting it down I slot in the card and put in the club's pin, which only I and the Principal knew. Having done that, I took the card out as the funds were transferred. She pushed a few pieces of paper towards me.

"Alright, sign these if you will and you'll be good to go!" she said with a smile, more than pleased at being able to buy whatever 'that' was. Taking a pen from a pot on the desk, I signed my name and the schools name after having read the contracts thoroughly.

* * *

It took a while, but I managed to buy us the Archer as well as the Carro. We couldn't fit the archer on the Ural with the Carro Veloce, so we ended up taking the Carro with us and having the Archer be dropped off Later. The main difference between the traditional Archer and the one we bought is that the Traditional one was Open-top, and the one we bought wasn't, making it much safer.

The Carro Veloce only had Machine guns, and that wasn't going to get anything done. What we needed could be found on the Sham 3, so if we combined a Sham 3 and a Carro Veloce…

A plan had formed in my head, all I needed was to inform my team of it and give it the go-ahead.

* * *

 **A/N**

 _Sorry for the lack of chapters, I've been too absorbed in talking to peeps on Discord and playing Video-games. Don't forget to leave a review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to Vaati Star for sending in even More stuff to add!_

 _-Panzer_


	13. Chapter 12

**Zenith High**

 **15/03/2014 – 2:55**

( _Italics = German,_ Normal = English, Underline = Japanese)

* * *

At 1:00 I found out I was invited to a tea-party. At 2:00 I got picked up by St. Gloriana's helicopter and flown to their carrier to be stared at by oh so many people and now, here I sat with Darjeeling near and a bunch of others also sat near their own tea-cups. I hadn't heard of many, but Kay was here and so was Anchovy, and everyone's Vice Commander(s)

"Can someone tell me why we're all here?" I asked aloud as they all looked at me. There was only one other male in the entire room, so I felt a bit left out.

Darjeeling looked rather confused at the question, before her eyes widened "Oh! Sorry, I forgot that this is your first time here. This is something we do once a month. We come here, have some tea, discuss things and watch Shensha-do. Nothing more and nothing less"

I can understand that entirely, but I felt as though introductions were required "So, considering I only know 5 people in this room, can I get everyone's name?" I asked with an angry expression stuck to my face

Some of them seem confused as of how I didn't know them, but then again, they probably also forgot I was even here "Katyusha, why don't you start?" Darjeeling asked while sipping on tea calmly

"Tch, why do I have to start? There are plenty of other people who could start!" She complained in a child-like voice. Now that I think about it and look at her, she **IS** quite small, with Blonde hair and Blue eyes

I sighed as I noted why Darjeeling chose Katyusha first "Not to be offensive, but getting your 'I'm more powerful' rant out of the way is best for all of us" I kept my usual expression while Katyusha gave an outraged look towards Darjeeling as her Vice Commander, who was MUCH taller than Katyusha, smirked a bit.

She pointed towards me "I've seen your matches and your line-up of tanks! The number of them is pathetic and some of them are laughable! You will never beat Pravda, no matter how hard you try! We are better in every way and I'm also taller!"

I tried to keep a straight face

I really did

But it's way too hard to keep a straight face when someone small tells you they're taller and that your line-up of tank's is 'weak'. I gave a light chuckle, covering my mouth with my left hand.

"What's so fu- "she began before being cut off by her Vice Commander

"What Katyusha is trying to say is that Pravda is better than your school and that She is better than You in every way" to which I nodded, a grin still plastered on my face

"Well then, It's good to make your acquaintance Katyusha, but Between you and me – We have more tanks on the way" She frowned at this as I looked towards the Vice Commander

"And what's your name?" I asked, all traces of the previous smirk eliminated from my face and my angry expression re-installed onto my face

"Nonna" was her simple reply in a Russian Accent, my only response being a mere nod. There were 2 other teams I needed to make acquaintance with, then I can ask some questions and watch the game between Washington University High school and Lambda University High school.

I went to ask for the next person to introduce themselves, but they beat me to the punch. "Leon Hihide of Forest Academy – And if I'm to guess, your Karl Geier, current commander of Zenith University High school, correct?"

I frowned "So, you're the one who's been causing _Dummkopf_ so much trouble? I expected someone a bit… different " He raised an eyebrow at the mention of someone called _Dummkopf_

"Who?" He asked curiously

" _Dummkopf_ is a fitting nickname for Minerva, don't you think?" I asked as he frowned at the mention of her.

"True, but I would have never expected to see you here of all places… Well then, I hope that my rivalry with that disgrace of a sister deters any chance of co-operation between our schools" he held out a hand for a handshake

I scowled at the Gesture. Going from what _Dummkopf_ had said he had said, he's a jerk, and right now he was plotting something, so ignoring him would be the best course of action. There was no need to get to know his Vice commander that seemed more like a Sex-slave than anything else.

I kept a straight face, but thought to myself how much of a spoilt brat he was. "Next, please?" I asked as the final person began Talking, the other commanders looking a bit confused at how I shrugged him off so carelessly

Speaking of the last person… I recognized her from somewhere… Ah yes! That one news article online telling us about how she and her compatriots charged into battle she alone got a 4K before being knocked out

[ **4K – 4 Kills** ]

"Ah, yes! It's good to meet a fellow commander!" She said with a salute "My name is Kinuyo Nishi, current commander of Chi-Ha-Tan Academy's Shensha-do team!"

I held out a hand for a handshake politely "Karl Geier, Current Commander of Zenith University High schools Shensha-do team" She shook my hand vigorously before letting go

"Say, I read up that your tactic usually contains a large Rush of sorts, right?" she nodded "If you're going to be rushing, I'd suggest trying to get a hold of a few Cromwell V's like we have – Top speed of 50 KMH Unmodified with a 75MM Cannon and decent armour against Light tanks"

"Thank you for the advice! I will be sure to take it into consideration" she said, standing up and bowing, before sitting down again.

I sipped on my tea as the place went silent

"Can one of you tell me how people are chosen to attend this little party?" I asked with curiosity as Kay answered "If you've beaten St. Gloriana in a battle, then they'll invite you - and although I don't really like tea, I can stand it, plus they provide us with free biscuits!" she exclaimed, scoffing down a few biscuits in the process

"Fair enough – So, are we going to watch the game?" I asked as Darjeeling stood up and grabbed a remote for a TV on the wall nearby.

The TV Flickered to life as the channel was switched to the Shensha-do Broadcast. Washington's line-up consisted of 10 M5 Stuarts and 5 M10 Tank destroyers, but now all that was left was 2 Tank destroyers and 1 Stuart, whereas Lambda began with 15 Sherman Fireflies, only being cut down to 7.

As the commentator talked about the match, I asked Kay a question "Is that one of the schools that bought out your Fireflies and refused to sell them back?"

"Yep. Their commander is a bit of an idiot, not to mention arrogant." She told me as I noted the Fireflies on a Cliff, the 3 Washington tanks below, guns aiming up.

Whoever Washington's commander was probably noticed they were on a cliff as the M10's and the sole Stuart opened fire on the cliff face as the top of the cliff departed, sending 3 Fireflies with it, knocking them out with them being flipped. The cliff wasn't too big, so the crews should be fine.

"Go on Washington, I didn't sell you those old Stuarts we had lying around for nothing!" I heard Katyusha yell. I was a bit confused as of why they had an American tank when they looked Russian themed, but who was I to question?

The Stuart drove in front at high speeds to where you could get up the cliff, clearly intending to charge the enemies – that would surely earn Chi-Ha-Tan's praise any day.

The M10's were still Chipping away at the Cliff as a Helicopter watched from a fair distance, giving viewers overhead coverage of the scene.

Another Firefly had managed to lean itself over the ridge and open fire on the M10's, Missing due to how much the Fireflies were wobbling because of the lack of solid ground to hold onto.

The other fireflies followed suite, probably by order of their commander, and propped themselves up, opening fire as the M10's returned fire and used Evasive Manoeuvres to avoid the shells. One of the M10's got shot up and knocked out in the process as the final M10 avoided fire.

The Stuart was spotted by the Cameraman in the helicopter and zoomed in on, it having crept up on the Fireflies. The Stuarts 37MM Gun fired as it knocked a Firefly off the edge of the cliff. The other Fireflies, having noticed this, attempted to reverse but nearly all of them couldn't due to a lack of traction, a Firefly fell off trying to escape the situation they had put themselves in.

The Stuart, with another round loaded, knocked another off and charged at the final one as it managed to just get off the cliff, only to be rammed off by the Stuart, the Stuart in question falling off in suite, scoring a win for Washington.

I looked at Kay "Now I see what you mean about that commander being stupid…"

* * *

With the tea-party having ended and myself being dropped back at the Zenith, I sat in my office as the door slammed open, making me drop the Biscuit I had in my hand. I scowled immediately at dropping it.

"We've got a problem" Car panted out as I raised an eyebrow "Follow me" he said and walked out. Standing up I followed shortly behind

I followed him to the same garage where the DL-KN Was stored. Looking around, I noticed nothing different to when I was here last time. "Why did you bring me here?" I scowled

He motioned to follow him to the back of the Garage, where I then noticed the problem.

"This is bad… **VERY** bad…" I said as I stared at our problem. This was going to cause a lot of commotion, and now someone knew something they shouldn't.

There in-front of me was the back door hanging on one hinge, having clearly been battered down. Nothing was taken and the place had no cameras, from what i could see. Someone had came here for info and someone had got out unscathed. _Dummkopf_ was also no-where to be seen, and neither was Elizabeth, but i could only assume that they were at school, as i highly doubt that anyone would kidnap them

Best be sure though "Where's _Dummkopf_ and Elizabeth?" He looked at me with a frown "Over with the main tanks, Elizabeth's trying to calm Minerva down" was his only reply

I had no words.

* * *

 **A/N**

 _So, I'm managing to introduce characters, schools and additional facts without majorly altering the main storyline of GuP! Hopefully you like that and I hope that you have at least liked this chapter a bit. Please leave a review as it always helps._

 _-Panzer_


	14. Chapter 13

**Zenith High**

 **15/03/2014 – 4:20 PM**

( _Italics = German_ , Normal = English, Underline = Japanese)

* * *

In front of me sat Elizabeth and _Dummkopf_ on the barrel of the Conqueror. Elizabeth had her hand on _Dummkopf's_ back comfortingly as _Dummkopf_ looked down with her head in her hands. I myself was annoyed at how much we would have to change to keep our information secure, but I feel as though _Dummkopf_ was more than just annoyed.

"What happened?" I asked. I had a brief idea from looking at the crime-scene, but no definitive information

"Someone Broke in, what else does it look like?" _Dummkopf_ scowled. Usually I would have made a comeback, but I'd rather not start an argument now.

I looked towards Elizabeth, who seemed to know what I was asking "Someone managed to break down the door with a variety of tools. All hatches on the DL-KN were open and I have no clue if they just took pictures or modified it" she frowned

I knew that place didn't have cameras and I'm sure that whoever broke in also knew. I sighed as I pulled out my phone to call the police, Elizabeth stopping me "We already called them. They should already be there – I asked Car to tell them what happened"

Listening to this, I put the phone back in my pocket. "We're going to need to revamp the DL-KN. Change it up and fix its issues. If we can't then whoever stole info will easily be able to sell it to a competitor and make the DL-KN Useless."

"OR whoever stole information IS a competitor" _Dummkopf_ spat as I saw what she was getting at

"Speaking of 'him', I talked to him earlier" _Dummkopf_ immediately raised her head

" **WHERE?!** " She yelled, more than pissed

I looked towards Elizabeth for a bit of help "Someone's one the way to help" I nodded towards her, Beret slightly tipping forward on my head

"I got invited to a Tea-party earlier today on St. Gloriana's Carrier. He was there. We didn't talk much at all, really" She frowned at this as I attempted not to scowl, which was **VERY** hard for me

"It has to be him… It **HAS** to… no one else would do it…" she whispered, slightly raising her voice

"Calm down. Think about the situation rationally and stay open minded to other possibilities" I advised her, still barely resisting the urge to scowl

"Calm down? **CALM DOWN?** **WHY WOULD I CALM DOWN WHEN SOMEONE BROKE INT** \- "She stopped and looked towards the garage door, ending her rage

Standing at the garage door was a Relatively tall man with Short brown hair, brown eyes and light skin – He wore a similar coat to the one that _Dummkopf_ wore, although it fits on him unlike _Dummkopf's_

"…Who are you?" I asked with genuine curiosity as my left eye twitched, still annoyed with _Dummkopf_

I felt something collide with the back of my head. Turning around I saw it was a roll of Duct tape, thrown by Minerva who scowled as she passed me towards the man at the door. I returned the scowl with my own and pocketed the seemingly magical 420 blaze it duct-tape

"I'm Joseph Noir, Minerva's adoptive father" he responded, frowning at his daughter for throwing Duct-tape

"I'm guessing that you're taking her home then to calm her down?" I asked, to which he nodded.

I sighed deeply as i thought of a way out of this mess that wouldn't end up with any harm coming to us, our tanks or our chances at winning the Regional's.

* * *

Today was the day following the event and I had granted myself and everyone else the day off to relax and do as they wish to calm the team down from the previous day's events.

We were still docked at the port city of Obama and another ship had also recently docked – The school on board, or at least the main one, was called 'Ooarai' – I had never heard of it before. Not once.

I was situated at the Beach near the dock itself, lying on the sand as waves came in in front of me. I had nothing to do and everyone knew it. Anyone near me left me alone as I stared off into space, thinking about what's to come.

Well, at least that's what I had originally thought when I said everyone near me left me alone

"Hello again!" I heard a familiar voice say from above me. Looking up, I saw Kay, her Vice commander and a ton more from Saunders, all in beach clothes – They must have taken their helicopter to get here

Just when I thought I could get some peace as well… "Why are you here?" I asked, taking my eyes off them and continuing to stare off into space

"Are we not allowed to come to the beach and have a party now?" She questioned

I didn't respond. The answer was simple and she knew it. I wanted nothing at the moment other than to stare off into space, thinking. "Alright then… If you ever want to join in, we'll be just to the left" she said as she walked off with her group and began setting up.

Being left alone was nice. I got some time to myself to think about things. The game that's on today is Bell-wall girl's academy against Yogurt Academy. I didn't want to watch the match now, considering how one-sided it was to Yogurt, what with them having heavy tanks and tank destroyers, Bell-wall only having one Tank destroyer and tons of Light tanks.

I looked at my phone to see the time being only 4:52 PM. I heard music and such to the left as I spotted Saunders having a party. To be honest, I was still confused as to why they would have a party, but I'm guessing it's just something they enjoy doing.

I jumped to my feet and brushed sand off my uniform, straightening my Beret on my head. They had everything set up, from Tents with food in them, to a large screen broadcasting the current match. The music that was playing was some weird ass party music that I hated, but I was hungry and I didn't want to pay for ridiculously expensive food at a café or wait to go home.

I walked over to the party, most people attending either ignoring me or getting out of my way. I had and have had sunglasses covering my eyes, so I didn't go blind staring into space, the entire time I've been at this beach

The selection of food was wide – There was everything from mini-pizzas to full on burgers, but no pizza could top Anzio's pizza, as that thing was delicious! Heck, they even had mini-sausages, crisps, ca-

"I knew you couldn't resist a good party!" Never mind… Kay was standing behind me with a can of some Japanese drink in her hand

"I was hungry, and this place offered free food" I told her neutrally as I picked up a small cake and ate it quickly. It was decent, but there was too much Icing.

She frowned at this as she usually did with most things I do "Why are you never happy?" she asked

Now I was confused, but also curious "What?" was my simple hostile reply "I can and have been happy in the past. I can be happy right now, but naturally I am hostile. Just because I don't react to something funny or mildly amusing doesn't mean I don't find it funny or mildly amusing" I responded as i grabbed a can of something that looked like a Japanese version of coke and walked off, her being left in confusion

* * *

I had since left the scene of the party and I was heading to a local Shensha-do store to see what they had. I had been informed that it was a relatively small, but good place nonetheless.

The place itself wasn't hard to find at all, and it didn't take too long to reach from my previous position. As I arrived at the store, I pushed open the doors to find multiple people milling about, most of them fans but a few in what I could only describe as a 'Classic Japanese school-girl uniform'.

I had no intentions to speak to anyone. I was going to find what was here and head home, do more research, maybe stare off into space a little or play some video games.

I genuinely had **NOTHING** to do in my free time, and that's something I didn't mind at all. Doing next to nothing is somewhat amusing for me, especially seeing others reactions when I tell them I do next to nothing in my free time that isn't work or club/school related.

The store mainly contained merchandise, consumer goods and other things, but I did notice some shells we could purchase, along with some other small items such as fake berets, a cool overcoat, some books on tactics…

Wait what?

Immediately I grabbed a book on tactics. I was going to read this at some point – Although I wanted the overcoat, I had no real need for it and as such I left it.

I thought for a moment as I stared at the berets. Most of them were red and in good condition despite them being fake – Probably made to be as authentic as possible.

We did need something to make Shensha-do participants stand out among normal students to allow them to be spotted easily when we need them…

I took the entire box of red Berets and I took 2 Blue berets from the neighboring box for my Vice commanders. There were roughly 79 Red berets, which was more than enough for our entire team and the new recruits I'll get us for our new tanks.

I walked up to the cashier and put down the box of berets and the book and gave him a look so deadly it would make anyone cringe slightly

"How much?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 _And another chapter is out. Nice. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to PM me them or ask them indirectly through a review. I'll answer to the best of my ability without giving major spoilers. SYOC is still open so im hoping that you lot can send me more OC's for use in the story. Credit **WILL** be given no matter what._

 _-Panzer_


	15. Chapter 14

**Zenith High**

 **17/03/2014 – 1:35 PM**

( _Italics = German_ , Normal = English, Underline = Japanese)

* * *

I sat at my desk with the pile of berets set to the right side of the table as I read the book on tactics. Each Beret had been left how it was bought with the only difference being that I removed their price tags and sewn on the Schools logo and a role logo for each role in a tank.

The book was entitled 'Panzer Tactics' and was written by someone called Wolfgang Schneider – The book was informative and I could probably employ some of the tactics described in the book, although that was for another time.

I closed the book in my hands and stood up. I had accepted and notified those who are accepted to come to the garages – We moved the DL-KN There earlier today and we are planning on swapping the Archer's 17 Pounder and the DL-KN's 88mm around to stop whoever stole information knowing what gun we have on the DL-KN and its weaknesses.

We had a total of 15 tanks in our team and I couldn't wait to do a massive friendly with the new crews. I walked out of the room with the shit-ton of Beret's and towards the garages – The halls were empty save for the occasional staff member that paid me no heed.

Upon arrival, I noted a ton of Randoms amongst the original crews and nearly everyone was talking. I called in our two reserves too, as if we were having the DL-KN With Minerva and Liz in, we would need a replacement for her. Plus, I wanted to use a Sham 3 so the other reserve can take my spot.

I coughed in my hand to get their attention. It didn't work

" **SHUT UP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KICK YOU TWATS OFF THE ROSTER BEFORE YOU CAN SAY 'SIR!'** " I yelled angrily at the ignorant bastards.

They stopped talking and looked at me – Some of the newer members a bit offended, but the older members entirely used to it "Right – I understand that a lot of you are new here and I'd like to welcome you lot to the team - As a quick sidenote, i will now be in command of a Sham 3 rather than the Comet under the Squad name of Osmosis" I told them, getting some mixed responses

"As of today, each of you will be given a Beret to wear in the tournaments and in training. This is so that we can identify your role and if you're a part of the team or not. May all previous members please step forward and get a Beret for your selected role – Car and Jaq, don't grab one" I told them as the older members went to grab their respective Berets.

"What do you need?" Jaq asked, a stoic expression still superglued to her face

I held out my hand and showed them the blue Lieutenants Beret's "There are your beret's – Now go stand with the others"

I waited a good minute for every previous member to get their respective Beret before ordering them "If you have your Beret, please go over to your respective tank. Commanders, please stay where you are"

That got a little bit of confusion from the team, but they clearly thought better than to question my orders, which immediately put a small grin on my face "Alright. If you want to be a commander, step forward"

Seven people stood forward away from the main group – 3 Females and 4 Males "What are your names?" I scowled with an angry expression

The first male stood further forward "James Arid" he stated in a deep voice – He had light brown hair and steely grey eyes, and considering how I hadn't spotted him talk to anyone, I could only assume that he was a loner, so I had the perfect spot for him

"Alright Arid. Grab a Commander Beret and head over to a Sham 3. Your Sham's designation will be 'Steady' – Go inside the sham 3 and get the grips of it, find out how it works and such" I told him as he followed my orders obediently

The next person stood forward – A relatively tall man with blue eyes and dark black hair, freckles covering a lot of his face. Before I could even ask him his name, he told me it, which gave me an immediate frown "David Lannister"

I sighed "OK. Go pick 2 people and get over to the BT-7, Your squad's designation will be 'Proposal'" He nodded and went off with a frown, clearly disliking me as two others followed him off to the BT-7

Once he had walked off I stared at the next person in the line – He had light blue dyed hair with gunmetal grey eyes and a smile seemingly plastered on his face. He anticipated my question before it was even thought of and answered it "Ryan Campbell"

I didn't immediately assign him a tank. I stared at him for a while as something seemed a bit… off about him "…Go take the Carro Veloce with someone of your choosing, your squad's designation is Arrival" I told him as he immediately spun around, grabbed someone and towed them to the Carro without saying anything

The next person was someone I had accepted on purpose in the hopes that I could reform him and his two friends I had also accepted "Jack Aldrin" I scowled "You and your two friends will be taking the T-34/76 with another person of your choosing. If I find that you can't work with us and or can't follow orders you will be out before you know it – Your designation will be Traitor" I seethed to him

He laughed at this "I applied to have fun and learn, and I doubt you have the balls to kick me out even if I do mess up" he said as he walked to the crowd, picked out his friends Ryan, Freddie and a random before walking off

The males out of the way, it was now time to assign the female commanders to their respective tanks. I'm glad there was only 8 candidates as we only had 7 tanks to fill.

A girl who stood at around my height with long blonde hair and green eyes stood forward "Anna Cane" She stated jovially – Nowhere near as ecstatic as Ecstatic's commander, Kerry, but ecstatic nonetheless.

Frowning, I began the string of orders that I had used on the others "Your taking one of the Matilda 2's with 3 people of your choice, your designation will be Image" Nodding towards me, she skipped over to the group of people and grabbed 3, before getting the required Berets as everyone else had and skipping towards her tank. She had an all-girls tank, which I think is our first.

With two commanders left, I simply looked to the one furthest on the left – She had one of the best applications and has shown extreme intelligence in said application, as such I have an odd feeling that she, Jennifer Cross, would be best at ordering an Archer's crew, what with it driving backwards and all

"Jennifer, Go get three others and head to the Archer – Your designation is Sniper" I told her half-heartedly as she went off to do as she was told – She had relatively short brown hair and deep blue eyes, although she was quite small.

With only one person left and at least 7 potential crew-members left, including current reserves, I scowled "You. What's your name?"

She didn't respond, instead opting to look at the floor, tired " **WHAT. IS. YOUR. NAME.** " I yelled at her, when she jumped up in shock "Emilia Parry!" she said shakily as she came to her senses

I frowned at her "Get three people and go to the other Matilda. Your designation is Sleep" I said mockingly, clearly using her actions as her squad's name

This left naught but four people, including the two original reserves. I felt bad for them and there were two spots left in the Comet "You two" I seethed, pointing at them "You are going to replace me and _Dummkopf_ as driver and Commander of the Comet. Don't fuck this up"

"Thanks for the opportunity!" One of them said as they rushed past me to the Beret's as they debated who should have what job. This left two who clearly knew they were reserves

"We understand" The one to my left told me as they walked off. I had a few things to do now…

I walked towards Cyka's commander, as I felt as though a Name change was in order, what with a Russian themed school in play " _Schweinhund,_ your squad is being renamed to Ultra. You do not have any say in the matter as this is being done for the team's benefit" The federation would frown upon offensive squad names if they found out. Fubuki simply shrugged shyly with a frown, before continuing to examine the tank.

That took way too long to sort out in my opinion, considering nearly half an hour had passed by since I began assigning roles, but then again, time flies when you're getting things done

* * *

A letter from St. Gloriana had arrived. Another one. This one was for a favour though and I was more than happy to oblige and help a friend

They needed to borrow some of our tanks for a Friendly against Ooarai – The only reason they needed to borrow tanks was since their ordered tanks had not arrived yet, which was understandable.

I had already sent a reply hastily, allowing them to borrow our Matilda 2's and our Cromwell's, under the condition that both me and my Vice Commander's get to come and join in with the BT-7 So we can watch over the tanks.

They may be our friends, but I'll be damned if I lend tanks to someone and not watch over them to make sure nothing fishy happens to them.

* * *

 **A/N**

 _Below here is an experimental part of the chapter that I'm planning on adding in each chapter. Feedback on it will be greatly appreciated through PM._

 _-Panzer_

* * *

 **CURRENT INFORMATION AS OF THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

 **CURRENT TANK ARSENAL:**

BT-7, Cromwell V, Cromwell V, Landship V, Landship V, Conqueror Mk2, Comet, Matilda 2, Matilda 2, Sham 3, Sham 3, T-34/76, Carro Veloce, DL-KN, Archer

 **TANK CREWS:**

 **BT7 (Proposal):** David Lannister (Commander),

 **Cromwell V (Ultra):** Fubuki Kobayashi (Commander),

 **Cromwell V (Kappa):** Carlos Schmidt (Commander), Alice Meyer (Gunner),

 **Comet (Battalion):** Drake Lavish (Gunner), Sarah Arch (Loader), Alice Shale (Radio Operator),

 **Landship V (Silence):**

 **Landship V (Ecstatic):** Kerry (Commander),

 **Conqueror Mk2 (Dakka):** Adam Carrot (Gunner), Jaqueline (Commander),

 **Matilda 2 (Image):** Anna Cane (Commander),

 **Matilda 2 (Sleep):** Emilia Parry (Commander),

 **Sham 3 (Steady):** James Arid (Commander/EVERYTHING ELSE)

 **Sham 3 (Osmosis):** Karl Geier (Commander/EVERYTHING ELSE)

 **DL-KN (DL-KN):** Minerva (Commander/EVERYTHING ELSE)  & Elizabeth (Engineer),

 **T-34/76 (Traitor):** Jack Aldrin (Commander), Freddie Demo (Loader), Ryan Trout (Gunner),

 **Carro Veloce (Arrival):** Ryan Campbell (Commander),

 **Archer (Sniper):** Jennifer Cross (Commander),

 **OPINIONS (SCALE -150 TO 150 (SCHOOLS KNOWN OF BY KARL ARE ON THIS LIST, NO OTHERS))**

 **St. Gloriana** : Friendly (55)

 **Pravda** : Neutral (5)

 **Forest Academy** : Neutral (-5)

 **Chi-Ha-Tan** : Neutral (6)

 **Calling High school** : Friendly (60)

 **Anzio Girls High school** : Neutral (8)

 **Saunders** : Friendly (48)

 **Koala:** Neutral (0)

 **Washington** : Neutral (0)

 **Lambda** : Neutral (0)

 **Ooarai** : Neutral (0)


	16. Chapter 15

**Zenith High**

 **18/03/2014 – 1:00 PM**

( _Italics = German,_ Normal = English, Underline = Japanese)

* * *

Yesterday I had sent the letter of response and began basic training for our new teams, our older teams helping and improving their skills. Ooarai was still docked next to our carrier, which towered over theirs and St. Gloriana had recently docked alongside ours.

The friendly was tomorrow and today was the day me and my Lieutenants went to meet St. Gloriana and teach their crews how to use our Cromwell's. The Ural will be taking the BT7 on its bed while the Cromwell's will be driven by Jaq and Car to the meeting point at a tank themed café. The Matilda's will be drove separately by their respective drivers to the meeting points, where we agreed that they can take the Ural back to the ship once the BT7 is unloaded.

Currently I sat in the Ural, stuck in traffic, the Café in sight just to the right. The traffic was caused by a crash, where a Subaru can be seen in a store's front window, engine still smoking.

"We should be able to keep moving soon. They should have all debris cleared in naught but a minute" I told the current team through our radio

"I don't think our tanks are making the traffic any better" Car joked, what with the Matilda's being slow and at the middle of the convoy, the Ural at front and the Cromwell's at the back

"Well I'm sorry that the tanks you assigned us are slower than snails" The driver of the first Matilda said to us through the radio

"A Snail doesn't pack a 40MM Cannon though, does it?" I snarked, creating an immediate silence as I noticed vehicles in front beginning to move

"Alright you _Schweinhunds_ , we're moving. Follow me into the parking lot and get the tanks in line. I won't park and instead I'll leave the engine running, take the BT-7 Off the bed and park it, letting you two Matilda Driver's take the Ural back to the ship" I ordered

Moving into the parking-lot was easy enough, and so was unloading the BT-7. All I needed to do was drive it off the back and hope I don't damage anything, which I fortunately did not.

I watched as our slow Matilda's finally shut off their engines, the much faster Cromwell's having already done so. The drivers of said Matilda's hopped out calmly

"You two. Take the Ural and get out of my sight, if you would" I scowled at them as they scampered off quickly, Beret's nearly falling off.

I turned to my Lieutenants "Let's get inside" I told them, noting a pink jeep that I could only presume belonged to St. Gloriana

The front door lead straight up some stairs and through a pair of doors, into a relatively large room with brick walls and wooden floors, a clean brick counter covered with wood to the left of the entrance and a series of tables and chairs to the right and in front of me.

Where a window was, a neat looking track loomed just outside it, with small windows for something to come through at each table. I was more than confused by this place, but I doubt voicing my opinion would do any good.

Looking just to my right, 7 Girls sat on what I can see as the largest table in the Café. 5 of them sat on one side of the table with the other two sitting on the other side – It was St. Gloriana

"Afternoon" I said politely with a nod to them as they turned to look at me, Jaq to my left and Car to my right

A girl with brown eyes and brown hair tied in a braid that was hung over her left shoulder began speaking "Commander, I thought that Men weren't allowed to participate in Shensha do?"

I decided to answer for her "While it may be a predominantly female sport, there is nothing against having males participate in the sport" which got a frown from her

"Karl, please do sit down" Darjeeling told me as I sat down and shuffled to the middle of the row of seats next to the girl who asked the previous question as she looked at Darjeeling oddly

"What's up with the sudden change in language?" she asked with raised eyebrows

"Am I not allowed to speak in English to someone who primarily speaks English?" Darjeeling sighed, making the girl shy back a bit

I decided to change the subject "Ok then, the five tanks are at the parking lot and they should be already ready for training, right?" I told them, before looking at Car

He didn't respond for a few seconds "The Cromwell's need more fuel…" he responded slowly, as though he was trying to remember what else it needed, if it needed anything else.

I clapped my hands together loudly, startling a seemingly bored member of our now large group in the corner with pinkish hair "I feel as though introductions are in order once again" I spoke

Before anyone could sensibly begin, the girl with pinkish hair immediately stood up and gave a polite bow "I'm Roseship, it's nice to meet you!" she quickly said and sat down.

I blinked unenthusiastically "Speed isn't everything, but sure, nice to meet you too… Who's next?"

The girl from before gave a polite nod my way "I'm Rikuriri, I used to command one of the Matilda's before you bought them from us"

"So… Many… Tea names…" Car groaned as he bashed his head against the table, Jaq giving him her best 'stop it' stare

I gave him a quick death glare for being rude to our soon-to-be temporary teammates and went on to the next person

She looked away shyly, clearly not wanting to speak to strangers, as such I simply looked at Darjeeling with a 'You serious?' look

She frowned "Don't give me that look, I can't help the fact that she's shy" I frowned, but motioned for her to continue "That's Nilgiri, Commander of the other Matilda"

Nilgiri had Brown Hair and Brown eyes like Rikuriri had, although her hair was done up in a crown braid unlike what could be her figurative counterpart.

The last girl among their group had vanilla colored hair done up in a ponytail and blue eyes "I'm Vanilla, your soon-to-be teammate" she said evenly with a hint of a French accent

I nodded as the waitress came towards us, wanting to know our orders "Alright, we'll begin training once we have some cakes, sound fair?" The group nodded in simple agreement as the waitress reached our table to take our orders.

* * *

It was now the next day and we had done simple practices, with Vanilla and Roseship getting acquainted to the speedy Cromwell's with their crews as we joined in and earned a rightful spot in their formation.

My small team sat ready next to the BT-7, The other tanks and their respective crews having lined up as we waited for Ooarai to roll out their tanks. This would be a slightly unfair fight, but as the old English saying goes 'All's fair in love and war'

Car was busy messing with the radio frequencies, attempting to find theirs so we can listen in on them while Jaq and Vanilla were busy having what could be described as the deadliest staring contest in the history of everything.

Although a rumbling coming from the other side of the hill we were situated on ended the intensity immediately

The sound slowly got closer as their tanks appeared over the hill and immediately me and my crew burst out laughing while the others maintained their composure, but only barely from the looks of it.

I mean, seriously, a StuG with flags on it, a Pink M3 Lee, a surprisingly normal looking Panzer 4 and Type 89, and a shiny gold 38(t)

"I feel as though it's safe to say 'Good Game' already!" I joked, making Car continue to laugh as Jaq quickly returned to her usual emotionless state – Although I'm usually angry, this is just too funny

They all hopped out of their tanks and their individual commanders stood forward in a line, signaling go-time. I hopped of the tank and removed the smile that was previously on my face, replacing it with my usual hostility.

I was to be the Vice Commander this game as it's a joint effort between both of our schools, with Darjeeling being the overall commander because it's her who organized the match.

I stood next to Darjeeling as the other commanders lined up opposite Ooarai's, their Commander and Vice Commander walking towards us before stopping barely in front of us.

"Commander, we thank you for accepting our sudden invitation for a match, and we thank Zenith for helping make this game possible" The one who I can assume to be the Vice commander said to us

"We don't mind at all, but those are some…" she began, seemingly at a loss of words with her hand to her mouth

"Ridiculously weird looking tanks that are likely to be easily spotted?" I finished for her

"Yes, however we will execute our full effort, no matter our opponent" she told them as I resisted the urge to grin, instead thinking inwardly ' **It didn't seem like that in our game though, did it?** '

"I can assure you that St. Gloriana won't fight dirty like Pravda or Saunders. Let's fight each other keeping chivalry in mind" she spoke to them swiftly

The judges to our right interrupted me as I was about to speak "We will now start the match between St. Gloriana Woman's Academy and Zenith University High School against Ooarai Girls Academy. All athletes bow" she ordered as we all bowed

"Good luck have fun!" I said to the opposing team as I turned heel and walked towards the BT-7

* * *

 **A/N**

 _As much as I would like to pump out chapters at a rapid rate and not make them anywhere near as short as this, I simply can't, what with me having surgery done soon and having a lot of things to prepare for. I am still accepting OC's through PM, although I hope you don't mind the slow rate of chapters, or at least i hope that you understand the reason behind the slow rate of chapters._

 _-Panzer_


	17. Chapter 16

**Zenith High**

 **19/03/2014 – 2:23 PM**

( _Italics = German,_ Normal = English, Underline = Japanese)

* * *

The battle had long since begun and we moved at a steady speed alongside our temporary allies, St. Gloriana – Darjeeling's Churchill was our team's flag tank and as such it took the lead while the Cromwell's flanked it on both sides. The Matilda's finished off a V Formation while the BT-7 was in-between, creating the arrow.

I scanned the horizon from the commanders hatch as Car and Jaq bickered on about something – I didn't care what they were talking about.

Scowling, I went back into the tank and grabbed the radio, Car and Jaq taking little to no notice

"Anyone got eyes on them?" I radioed in, a firm expression of annoyance plastered to my face

" **Unfortunately, not, although it would be best to continue looking** " Darjeeling responded, making me a little disappointed with not only my teammates, but myself too.

Peeking back out the hatch I immediately spotted a glint on a hill to the left. With a neutral expression I ducked into the tank and grabbed the radio

"Enemy to the left, on the hill" I told them as something hit the BT-7, shaking it a bit and grinding us to a halt

The radio buzzed to life as Darjeeling relayed a simple command "All tanks, concentrate fire on the Panzer 4 in front"

"We've been hit, but we're not out. Continue without us as we fix this, will you?" I said as I heard the thunderous roar of our teams cannons

"Alright. You should have the speed to catch up with us once your repairs are done – We'll chase the shooter" Darjeeling told me as I peeked out the hatch, spotting the formation drive towards the shooters last known location

I saw Jaq getting out to see the damage with Car following in suite

"What's the damage?" I asked them with a frown

Jaq looked up to me from my position at the hatch "Our tracks are out"

Car went towards the back of the tank and grabbed a repair kit while Jaq went into further detail about the level of damage.

I sighed and coughed a bit into my hand " _This is going to be one long day…_ "

* * *

 **POV – Roseship (Cromwell V)**

We drove forward while matching the speed of Darjeeling's tank, chasing down the Panzer that temporarily disabled our ally – The Panzer was also their flag tank, so if we could land a hit on it, we would win!

My radio-operator, Vanilla, was the one that relayed all info regarding tactics to me, so when I heard the next orders from her, I was ecstatic! "Increase our speed"

I grinned as I spilt my tea a bit "Driver! Full speed ahead!"

"Alright" Responded our Scottish driver, Dalreoch

The box tank shook as our speed increased, overtaking the other tanks as the other Cromwell followed us, our 75MM Cannons rocking the tanks as the shells hit near the Panzer, the 75MM Rounds from the Churchill and the 40MM Rounds from the Matilda whizzing past our tank.

The Panzer took a right as we spotted the enemy tanks on the small cliff firing at their own team.

Stifling a snicker, Vanilla relayed more orders "Surround their emplacement and advance on Darjeeling's orders"

Dalreoch sped up and managed to drift our tank into a position where we had enough cover to safely shoot them, the other Cromwell in a similar position near us.

The tank rocked as the 75MM Cannon shot, sending tea flying into my face, making me blink a bit

I shook my head to get it all off and grinned, Vanilla uttering only one word "Advance"

Our tank left cover as a shot ricocheted off the turret's boxy frame, making it shake even more than usual

I opened the hatch and peeked out only to fall back in laughing – The entire crew of the Pink M3 Lee just ran away from it screaming. From the sounds of it, our gunner was also laughing as the tank rocked, sending a round into the now idle tank, knocking it out of the game.

I shook my head a bit as my laughter died down, peeking out the hatch once more to see the enemies retreating

I smiled brightly "Gunner! Aim for the Panzer! Driver, rush them, don't stop or you won't have any tea later and Loader! Load Faster!" I told the crew as I got a series of affirmatives

As much as I hate to say it, they don't stand a chance against our speed and firepower

* * *

 **POV – Normal (BT-7)**

Our tank lurched forward with its newly fixed track as I heard Car grumbling about having to do all the work

"Karl, if we follow the exact way they went, we would only end up falling behind. I suggest cutting through the canyon here" she said to me while pointing at a map on her phone "And getting to the town where we can easily conceal our tank and camp"

Car decided to butt in just as I was about to respond "Surely we could just go to the nearest road and then to the town"

I scowled and pinched the bridge of my nose "That would be out of the play area _Schweinhund_ , and according to the rules, if you're out of the play area for more than 10 minutes your tank is automatically out of the game"

Car frowned at my response as I continued "We should follow Jaq's plan up to the part about getting into the town, at which point we will radio Darjeeling and the others and get notified of what's happening and where we will be needed"

They looked to each other, then back to me before nodding in agreement "Let's move then"

* * *

It's been about an hour since we originally lost our tracks and now we're just outside the town, ground to a halt, as such it was time to radio in.

"Our tracks are fixed and we're at the town, what's your position and status?" I scowled, already annoyed by car's feeble attempts to lighten the mood in the tank earlier while we were driving here

The radio slowly buzzed as the connection was hazy "Las- tank lef- near por- be swif-"was all that came through as I frowned, slowly depicting what she had said

"Last tank left near port, be swift" I muttered, thinking of the possibilities "On route" I radioed back as the tank immediately went forward, Car knowing the coming orders before they had even arrived

We passed through the streets as fast as possible, people waving and taking pictures from the roofs of buildings where they could watch the game close up.

The sound of cannons firing got louder and louder as we got closer to the port – I frowned and kicked Car's right shoulder to silently tell him to go right.

We rounded the corner to see the Churchill slowly giving chase to the Panzer that headed towards us. I smirked evilly as our turret turned towards them, Car bringing the BT to a halt

"Nice try!" I yelled to their commander who looked at our tank with wide eyes

Our cannon fired, shredding their thin armor and knocking out their tank, grinding it to a halt as the Churchill sped towards us, halting besides us

Darjeeling opened her hatch and looked out of it as a speaker blared from… somewhere

" **Ooarai Girl's Academy team, All tanks immobilized. Therefore, The St. Gloriana – Zenith team wins!** "

Darjeeling looked towards me "Thank you for assisting us on taking out the flag tank – It was being somewhat troublesome"

This earned a somewhat rare smirk from me "My pleasure"

"Let's get moving back to our respective ships then" I said

"Agreed" Darjeeling nodded as our tanks turned and drove towards the ships, Trucks passing up to pick up the knocked out tanks.

* * *

I walked alongside Darjeeling and her VC's with my VC's in tow towards the enemy team's commander. It was an amusing and fun match, hopefully for both sides, and as such we both feel the need to congratulate them on doing well in their first match before heading back to our ships.

We watched as trucks with their battered tanks on passed, revealing a group of 5, presumably the Panzer crew

"You must be the Captain" Darjeeling asked as I looked at her with my best 'What?' face possible – It was **Commander** not **Captain**.

"Oh, Yes" was the middle girl's basic response

"May I ask your name?" Darjeeling asked as I scanned them with a frown, surprised that they did so well and somewhat upset that we ended up with two tanks left

The girl with messy brown hair to the far right of the group seemed to be staring intensely at me, as such I gave her a quick glare that made her look away as their Captain responded

"Nishizumi Miho" For some odd reason, this shocked Darjeeling, Assam and Orange a bit, although I don't rightfully know why

"Oh, as in the Nishizumi Style? Your quite different from Maho" Darjeeling told them as she turned heel, leaving just my group and theirs

I held out my hand "Good Game"

Miho firmly shook my hand "Thank you…" she said, trailing off, indicating that she wanted to know my name

I was about to speak, but the messy brown hair girl interrupted me, making me roll my eyes, Car snicker and Jaq stare off into space "He's Karl Geier, his team beat St. Gloriana in the first match and lent them most of the tanks for this match"

I gave her the dirtiest glare humanly possible for interrupting me randomly before looking back to Miho "What she said"

"It was surprisingly close that game, but if we face each other again, I have no doubt that we will win!" proclaimed one of the girls with long black hair confidently as more of her colleagues came from the left, signaling my time to leave

I smirked a bit "We'll have to wait and see then, wont we?" I told them as I turned heel and began walking, Car dragging the seemingly lifeless Jaq along

* * *

 **A/N**

 _Well then, Surgery's done and I'm currently recovering. Soon I will be going through previous chapters and re-writing one chapter that I felt was bad, as well as releasing a new chapter for my HOTD Fic, so this may not get another chapter for a little while, hope you lot don't mind too much. I also would appreciate any form of feedback on the perspective switching mid-battle and the story in general through PM. SYOC is still open and new characters are still welcome._

 _-Panzer_


End file.
